Skyrim: The Main Story
by Theredryder
Summary: The son of a Stormcloak rebel and an Imperial Soldier, Daniel refuses to take part in the stupid war but finds himself being dragged into something worse. A story of Family, Identity and Faith this project will be as true to the Elder Scrolls lore as possible. This is my First time Writing fan fic so please ..be kind.
1. Prolouge

PROLOGUE:

 **Turdas, 14 Last Seed 4E 201**

The road from Elinher was steep as young Daniel walked across the border lines back in to Skyrim.

Once again that arse of a Jarl, Sidger had force him into running errands around Falkreath on the threat of being run out of the hold. The intitled, condescending prat had sent him across the border into Hammerfell to collect a parcel from a shady merchant.

Not being in the position to say "no" or "screw you", Daniel had walked to Elinher in the pouring rain to meet this person. Upon arrival the merchant had demanded a "Finder's fee" not seeming to care that the exhausted boy was drenched and slowly freezing to death. Daniel gave the man the few septims he had only to be met with a barrage of screams and curses demanding more. Daniel doubled over as the merchant started to punch and kick him "Where is my money?"

Refusing to give the man the satisfaction, Daniel had taken the beating in silence until the redguard finally tore the cloak from Daniels back, dropped the parcel in front of his face and walked off cursing into the dark. Daniel breathed deeply and reached for the small parcel only to stifle a shout of pain. Pulling the item under his body he ran his fingers along his sides and felt the sharp pain of two broken ribs. Bracing himself against the wooden stall on the market he slowly sat up against the wooden wall and lift his tunic. In the torch light he could see that his entire right side was covered in patches of purple and red.

'Runil,' Daniels muttered under his breathe 'Could really use your help around now '. The old Elf was the only person he had to a friend in the Falkreath hold. While he did specialise in conjuration, Runil was the only person he knew who could treat this injury properly. Taking a slow breath Daniel looked around for a guard hoping that a night patrol would be doing their rounds. By sheer luck, a small troop of redguard soldiers was walking across the main market.

'Hey there!' he shouted forcing himself to stand and start to walk towards them. A blue turban turned in his direction as he staggered across the walk way. "Stay where you are!" snapped a sharp female voice as the soldier drew a curved from a scabbard on her back. The rest of the troop followed suit drawing their blades, ready for an attack. Daniels ribs screamed as he raised his hands in surrender, his sight getting blurry from the pain. As the guards approached, he felt his knees give and the dim torch light vanished.

Daniels felt cold fingers poking and prodding his injuries then shouted as he felt a knife enter his side. 'Oblivion!' Shouted a voice. 'You said he was dead!' The sound of running footsteps met his ears. And he felt a hand slip in to his own. 'Is you can hear me squeeze my Hand' Daniel flexed his fingers against the soft skin. 'He's still alive. Get that wound healed.' Daniels body went numb as the musical hum of restoration met his ears. While there was no pain, he could still feel his ribs shift as they were repaired and hidden beneath fresh new skin. A hand lifted his head up and a potion bottle was pressed to his lips. His eyes shot open as the foul-tasting potion hit his tongue. It was like swallowing liquid frostbite; so cold and foul tasting that it burnt his mouth and throat to the point where he almost spat it straight out. 'What in _oblivion_ was that?' He coughed, his vision coming in to focus.

A hooded woman -red guard by the accent- brandished the empty bottle at him. 'Stamina potion,' she chuckled 'most people throw up first time they have one.'

'I can't imagine why.' Daniel sat up and looked around the dimly lit room. The small room was extremely bare save for a small fire place and the two sleeping bags. All his belongings including his bloodied shirt had been placed in a pile just out of his arm reach. He shifted his weight and made to reach for them only for the priestess to push him back down.

'Don't even think about it', her tone was that of a no-nonsense parent.

Daniel pushed against her hands, trying to sit up again but his body was too weak and heavy, and he found himself pinned down by this small woman. 'I need to get back across the border.'

'You're not going anywhere until I'm satisfied that you can make that trip.' She reached over and grabbed another small bottle. 'Healing position with a sedative. This will knock you out until the morning. Then you may go back to Skyrim, nord'

The firm voice made it clear that the conversation was closed. The pink liquid tasted like juniper berries, a nice improvement from the stamina elixir he had been given earlier. Almost immediately he could feel the sleeping drug kick in and he slowly drifted back in the shadows of sleep.

 **Fredas 15 Last Seed**

He could hear the muttering of voices as he swam in the shadows of his mind, voices that had a cold reverberance to them that seemed unearthly yet familiar. He felt something pull on his shoulders lift him up followed by a stronger force pull him by his ankles. He could feel the temperature fluctuate as his body was pulled in all directions by invisible hands, going from the freezing bite of a blizzard to the heat of a smith's forge. His whole body suddenly went tight, and his ears were met with a welcoming sound of song. Not the music that he would listen to in the tavern, but deep bird song. Blending with a bear's growl.

As the tension left his body, he could feel the warmth of sunlight hit his face. squinting in the brightness. He reached for his shirt and cloak. which still lay, neatly folded next to him and pulled them over his head, the heavy fabric harsh against the new skin. Of his ribs.

He hugged his thin cloak around his shoulders, and pushed open the door stepping in the dry, dusty soil. Looking around he could see what looked like the group of priests who had helped him the following night. They were hunched over with hoes and rakes. breaking apart the soil, possibly getting ready to plant seed for food. Helping himself to an unattended rake, Daniel joined them in the work pulling and turning the soil over and over till it was nice and loose.

As he dug, he noticed that while the top layer of soil was dry and cracked the, soil underneath the thirsty cracks was lush and rich, perfect for planting vegetables and grain. The priests where very happy to have the help as Daniel continued to assist them with the daily chores across the temple yards. It was midday when they finally retired all the work completed in a fraction of the time it would normally take. After joining them for a quick meal. Endlaine, The Head priest had insisted that he bath himself before he return to Skyrim. "Relireh and Sudie will take care of you.'

He hadn't even been given the chance to protest as two of the priestesses had ushered him into the bath house stripping him and practically tossing him in the warm water. Daniel stood up in the bath spluttering blinking the water out of his eyes. Once again, he had been tossed around like a doll by these small but very capable women. Daniel tried to excuse himself, but swiftly averted his ears as the two-priestess started to remove their robes.

He heard them giggle as he turned his back 'please don't embarrassed, we're not' he recognised the voice immediately as the women who had saved him the night before. Risking a look Daniel look over his shoulder and saw them out the corner of his eye.

Relireh had disrobed and was now applying a flame spell to buckets of water, while Sudie was still in the process of undressing and ensuring that Daniel didn't escape. While most men in Skyrim would have dreamed of bathing with two beautiful young women, Daniel was getting this nasty feeling that this experience was not going to be as enjoyable as one might think. Make no mistake, both women where Playful, eager, free spirited and very lovely to look at. They both had seductive brown eyes. With black shoulder length hair framing their faces. Their bodies here those of soldiers, strong, toned muscles where clearly defined around the legs and shoulders, most likely a result of running in heavy armour. Scar tissue adorned their dark brown skin ranging from small arrow wounds to larger lacerations and yet they showed no sign of post-war stress.

They both grabbed a bucket each and poured the water over Daniels shoulders. He yelled in surprise as the water hit his skin it was almost scolding and ridiculously soapy. He only had time to take a few deep breathes before strong hands grabbed him firmly and began to scrub vigorously. As he thought the whole experience was rough and unpleasant with the two women throwing him under the water repeatedly as they rinsed off the soap only to lather it back on. This continued for almost an hour until he was suddenly pulled backwards and sat on a small set of steps. He felt hands on his shoulders as one priestess sat down behind him. He made to look at her only have his head turned back to face the front. Sudie was suddenly very close him almost touching her nose to his own. As he met her gaze, he noticed that her pupils where dilated. the tempo of the bath slowed to a snail's pace. The hands where suddenly much gentler as Relireh began to apply gently pressure to his shoulders and running her fingers across the muscles. Daniel and Sudie remained locked to each other's eyes. Almost like they were linked telepathically. Daniel was torn between being aroused or being on guard. Sudie was giving clear indication of being ready, able and willing but he had a nagging feeling that there was still something not quite right. A glint suddenly caught his eye as Relireh handed something to Sudie who didn't break eye contact as she took the small item and quickly hid it in the water. Relireh returned to massaging his shoulders, no drought she had noticed the sudden tension in his muscles. He felt her weight shift as she leaned forward, "Relax,' she whispered her lips tickling his ear. 'it's time for a shave.' Trying to calm his racing heart, he exhaled deeply, suppressing a shudder as Sudie pulled herself onto his lap, pressing her modest chest against his. Now that she was closer than ever, Daniel could feel his body begin to respond her closeness. But they completely stopped when she pulled from the water a small razor and pressed it softly to his cheek. Had Relireh not told him beforehand that he was getting a shave, his reaction would almost certainly result in injury. Once again, his muscles tensed beneath her fingers. She leaned back to his ear and whispered for him to relax, planting a small kiss on his ear. She smiled gently as her kiss sent a shudder down his spine.

Sudie ran her free hand down the side of Daniels face, gently cupping his jaw as she ran the razor down his cheek in one clean stroke. She held Daniels gaze as she continued to run the blade across his cheeks with long smooth strokes. Once she had finished, she set the blade aside on the baths edge and started running her fingers along the edge of his jaw. Daniel continued to meet her eyes, feeling her weight shift on his lap. He had chosen to keep his hands firmly on the steps next to him locking his eyes with the nubile redguard who was now perched on his lap. Sudie's breathe was starting to become slightly heavier as she ran her fingers across his check ensuring that she hadn't missed any spots. With her chest pressed against his he could feel her heart was racing.

Relireh reached under his arms and snaked her hands up so that they were resting just below his collarbone. Very gently she sank her strong fingers into the top of his chest. Daniel felt a rush of endorphins as his chest muscles relaxed.

The whole experience lasted several hours with both woman taking it in turns to sink their fingers into his stressed and worn out muscles. Just as he was starting to relax, there was an abrupt knock on the door

Immediately everyone froze and look towards the door. 'ladies,' came a voice from the other side of the door. I'm sure you're both enjoying yourselves, but I believe it is time for our guest to leave.

Both women quickly removed themselves and made for their clothes. Taking the hint, Daniel donned his clothes as well he had just shaken the water from his hair when the ladies returned with their robes on and pair of rosy cheeks each.

It was mid-afternoon when Daniel said his farewells and thanks Sudie and Relireh blushed heavily when he smiled at them Sudie even pulled her hood lower to hide

He shook Endlaine hand again and started the long journey back to Skyrim. Having made similar trips before the way back was much quicker than going across taking full advantage of the slopes and their snow-covered surfaces. Pulling a large piece of bark off a fallen oak tree. He slid down the sides of the mountains the cold wind pulling at his ears, hair and clothes, Nord or not he wasn't completely immune to the cold sliding down the slopes he could make out the stone path and the wooden arch that marked the border. As the slope levelled out, he rolled off the makeshift sleigh and tumbled gently on the cobblestone path. Ensuring that the small parcel was still in his satchel. Daniel picked himself up and walked the rest of the way to the hold dusting bits of snow and ice from his person.

As the snow and clouds drew closer. he stopped at Halldir's Cairn. The wind was blowing strongly and the way those clouds where moving the storm was going to move right on top of him. With plenty of fallen wood it was easy to find kindling for a fire., only problem was he had no flint to light it. Daniel then proceeded to empty his satchel, shaking loose the parcel, a few loose septims, an iron dagger, and-finally-the flames tome. He had only glanced at the book, when he called a small flame to his fingertips. Foolishly thinking he had the spell nailed he flicked the flames at the dry timber, only to be caught off guard by the sudden recoil. There was a blast of hot air and the young nord was sent flying backwards out of the cave and into a snowbank. As he lay there in the snow, He could hear the peals of laughter from his parents in Sovengarde. Daniel threw an indignant glare at the sky. 'shut up' he stalked back the now raging fire and wrapped himself in his cloak. This time he was going to read the fucking book properly.


	2. Unbound

Daniel woke from his sleep as the distant sound of horses met his ears. Having packed his bag, the previous night he kicked snow over the smoldering coals, slung the satchel over his shoulder and started back on the path to Falkreath. He had only made it a few yards down the path when two horses went galloping towards him at full speed knock him off the cobblestone and into a snow laden bush. The sharp thorns scratched and bit into his skin as he pulled himself out of the aggressive branches Bowing on his hands and feet, he breathed deeply waiting for his head to stop spinning. Slowly opening his eyes, he pulled himself up and found himself nose to nose with an imperial solider. He was not tall by any means maybe 5 ft 6 give or take. His short hair was a dark silver and with deep age lines running across his worn face, he would easily be in his mid fifties. Quite an achievement for an imperial soldier.

'Where are you heading boy?' he asked. He spoke in a voice that demanded an answer and respect; another indication of his rank.

'Falkreath my lord.' Daniel answered simply.

'On what business?' The soldier's suspicion was aroused by the simple answer. Normally he would expect a commoner to instantly start professing their innocence of any wrong doing, but this boy was surprisingly calm given that he had almost been killed by galloping horses. Again, Daniel responded in the same calm manner, explaining his coming and going over the border for Jarl Siddgeir.

The Officer held his gaze for a moment, considering him. Satisfied that the youth was indeed telling the truth he opened his mouth to apologies and dismiss him. The words where still on his tongue when the boy was blasted off his feet by a lightning spell.

Tullius' face hardened as the boy's body twitched, small sparks still crackling over the scorch marks on his tunic.

'That was uncalled for Elenwen.' He said through gritted teeth. He glared at his Thalmor companion as she approached on her horse with his own in tow. As with most Elves she was tall and statuesque, with her uniform neat and unblemished, even whilst mounted on a horse. Her blonde hair was swept back and tied in a neat braid that had been slung over her shoulder. Her crystal blue eyes however showed no compassion or remorse for striking down the unarmed stranger.

'You are far too trusting Tulius.' She snorted 'This boy could very well be trying to source resources for Ulfric from across the border.'

'I'm the military Governor. I can tell when I'm being lied to.'

'Enough!' Elenwen snapped. If it's that important to you, bring him to Helgen. See to him there.' Throwing Tulius his reins she cantered her horse back down the hill. Tulius carefully lifted Daniels prone form on to his horse and then hoisted himself back into the saddle. It was moments like this where he could almost agree with Ulfric: Elenwen was a bitch.

A loud thump jolted Daniel awake, smacking his head against the seat. finding himself laying down on the floor of a cart with three other people sitting on the wagon with him. Judging by the uniform of the solider driving the horses, he was now in imperial custody. Sitting up he looked at the nords; they couldn't have been more different. Sitting next to the storm cloak was a long faced lightly tanned nord wearing a mud-spattered tunic and a black eye and the third man was dressed in blue and grey finery with a gag forced into his mouth.

'Hey, You're finally awake.' The Stormcloak held out his bound hands to help Daniel back in his seat, Daniel grimaced as the rising sun hit in the eyes.

'Where am I?' he asked, his whole body numb from the cold air.

'Prisoner transport from Darkwater Crossing.'

Daniel looked up in surprise. 'How in oblivion did I get here?'

The long faced nord, Lokir answered him. 'You where dumped with us three hours ago'. He gestured to Daniels tunic 'if I had to guess, you where blasted by a lightning spell.' Daniel looked at his front and saw his entire torso was marred with scorch marks.

'You were trying to cross the border, right?' The stormcloak pressed 'The soldiers mentioned you where south of Falkreath when they threw you in.'

Daniel shook his head 'I was walking to Falkreath, minding my own business, next thing I know I'm waking up here. How did you lot get here?'

'We where ambushed at the crossing.' The solider said mater-of -factly 'They even thought this horse thief was one of us.' He smiled at the idea that Lokir could have been a stormcloak.

'Shut up Ralof,' Snapped Lokir, 'if it hadn't been for you the empire wouldn't even be in Skyrim. I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell. The boy and I shouldn't be here. It's you Stormcloaks the Empire wants.'

'We're all brothers in binds now, thief.' Said Ralof in a defeated tone

'Shut up back there!' Barked the soldier up front turning head to poke his sword in to Ralof ribs. The blonde man grunted at the force of the blow. Thankfully the imperials had left his armour on.

'What's wrong with him?' Asked Lokir nodding at the gaged man. 'The imperials break his jaw or something?'

'Watch your tongue! Ralof barked, his nord pride flaring, 'You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King.

'Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm?' Realisation and fear consumed Lokir features. 'Oh gods, where are they taking us?'

'I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits.' Ralof bowed his head in silence accepting his fate and the new journey that waited him.

Daniel looked at Ulfric and the Jarl met his gaze. While the stormcloaks cause was just, Daniel loathed Ulfric for starting the rebellion. Weather he had realised or not, Challenging the high king to a duel had only made things worse between the imperials and the elves. As a result of his actions the legion and Thalmor presence in Skyrim was more prominent than ever. Had Ulfric simply spoken to the king about claiming independence, then the conflict would have been resolved.

'General Tullius, sir!' Called an imperial, 'The headsman is waiting!'

'Good. Let's get this over with.'

Ralof glanced to the front of the cart and smirked. 'Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this.

Recognising the first voice, Daniel leaned out the side of the carriage to see Tullius walk ahead of the carts. After a few minutes he finally recognised him as the same man who had confronted him before he had been attacked. Next to him where two regally dressed Altmer the so called Thalmor he guessed. Fallion was the only high elf he had ever met and from his discussion with the mer, theThalmor where just as ruthless as the stormcloaks made them out to be. At least Ulfric had got that part right.

Lokir bowed his head and began muttering to the Devine's for help.

'This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here'. Ralofs voice sounded like a man who had some good memories here. 'Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny...when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe.'

Ralof smiled at the irony and breathed deeply, finally at peace with his fate, he sat up proud and ready. A soldier ready to die. The cart started to slow as it turned the corner. Looking around Daniel could see that several of the local townsfolks had come of their homes to watch. While other where ushering their children inside.

'Why are they stopping?' Asked lokir, eyes where like those of a hunted deer. Wide and fearful.

'Why do you think,' Ralof said sadly End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us.

'No!' The thief protested 'Wait! We're not rebels!'

'Face your death with some courage, thief.' Ralof muttered, but his words only added to Lokir's panic.

'You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!

A short heavily armoured imperial strode up to the carts and barked out orders. 'Step toward the block when we call your name. One at a time! Hadvar get over here!'

'Empire loves their damn lists'. Ralof muttered in Daniels ear. His lips curling in disgust as a young imperial solider walked over to the carts. List and quill in hand.

'Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm.' Called Hadvar. As Ulfric climbed awkwardly out of the cart the rebels shouted their respect and defiance of the empire. Daniel however stayed silent.

'It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!' Ralof shouted over the Nordic chorus.

'Ralof of Riverwood'. Hadvar faltered slightly as he read the name. he looked up and met Ralofs eye and a silent word passed between them. Ralof broke eye contact first and lined up with his comrades and Hadvar turned back to his list. 'Lokir of Rorikstead.' Lokir was fully panicking, loudly protesting his innocence.

'Lokir don't!' Daniel yelled but it was to late. Lokir shouldered an imperial soldier and made a break for it. Hands still bound. He was just past the tower when the captain called for an archer to take the shot. The poor man was dead before he touched the ground.

ng 'Anyone else feel like running?' The captain demanded, eyeing off the remaining prisoners.

Hadvar continued to read off his list, calling men and women off the carts to line up for execution. Finally reaching the bottom of the parchment he looked up to Daniel still standing their patiently 'Wait,' he paused and looked over the list again. 'Boy, Step forward.' He gestured for Daniel to come closer. 'Who are you?'

'Daniel,' the youth answered proudly 'son of Mahbor and Mona.'

'You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman.' Hadvar said, reading the list again looking for the name. He shook his head 'Captain Aresia? He's not on the list.'

'Forget the list.' Spat the captain impatiently, 'He goes to the block.'

'By your orders, captain' 'I'm sorry.' Hadvar's At least you'll die here, in your homeland. Follow the Captain,' Hadvar quickly walked away his head bowed and jaw clenched firmly.

His fate now set, Daniel drew himself to his full height and walked to join the remainng prisoners. As he did so Tullius walked out of the keep in front of them closly followed by a tight lipped Thalmor agent. From the look on his face, Tullius had no desire to perform these exectutions with out trail. But from the smug look that was adorning the elf's face, Tullius was in position to refuse. He clenched his jaw several times before walking right up to Ulfric and looking him in the eye.

'Ulfric Stormcloak.' He snapped, his Rank and authority heavy in his voice 'Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne.' Tullius wore this mask well but as Ulfric tried to speak through his gag Daniel could see the mask face faltering.

'You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace.' Tullius was breathing hard at this point, but then his attention was pulled away by a loud echoing noise. The sound rang in Daniels ears and vibrated in his soul.

'What was that?' Whispered Hadvar from behind the lineup.

Tullius looked up at the sky. After a few seconds of silence, he turned his gaze to Aresia 'It's nothing. Carry on, Captain.'

'Yes, General Tullius.' Captain Aresia motioned to the priestess, asking her to give the condemed their last rites.

The Priestess of Arkay raised her hands in pray, 'As we commend your souls to Aetherius,' she recited, 'blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved...'

'For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with.' An irrate stormcloak, strode forward and knelt to put his head on the block, not caring about the offence he just caused to the preistess.

'As you wish.' The woman replied sharply. she stood back as the headman approached the kneeling stormcloak

'Come on, I haven't got all morning.' The headsman ran his wetstone over the blade a few more times before lineing it up with the soliders neck. 'My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?'no sooner had the words left his mouth and the axe came down swiftly on his neck, his head falling into the the basket. The body was kicked aside as Aresia pointed at Daniel.

'Next, the Nord in the rags' Daniel felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as Another cry rang out on the mountainside, this time much closer. Again, the sound seemed to shake Daniel to the core, giving him a sudden thrill of forboding.

'There it is again.' Hadvar muttered from behind Daniel 'Did you hear that?'

'I said, next prisoner!' Aresia barked

'To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy.' Hadvar gave him a pat on the shoulder. Daniel took a deep breath and thought of Elisif. imagining her smile one last time. He lowered his head into the groove of the block and Closed his eyes ready for the darkness of Oblivian to swallow him.

A sudden rush of air caused the dust to swirl in his face. Feeling an unpleasent sensation run up his spine he opened his eyes to see a titanic creature swoop down and land on a tower. The ground and the heavens shook as stormcloaks and imperials ran towards the buildings in panic.

Helgen became a nightmare of fire and blood. The sky had opened and the planes of oblivian seemed to be coming through in a haze of fire and lightning. With people runing for cover, Daniel could barly see two feet in front of him. Suddenly a rough hand grabbed him from behind

'Hey, kinsman. Get up!' Ralof's voice, 'Come on, the gods won't give us another chance! This way!' The stormclaok dragged him through the chaos and into a tower, where several other rebels had hidden, including Ulfric. Choking on smoke Ralof started to remove the bindings on ulfrics wrists.

'Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?'

Ulfric removed the gag from his mouth: 'Legends don't burn down villages.' Ulfric looked out the at the carnage, 'We need to move, now!'

Ralof nodded and pulled Daniel to his feet. He quickly removed the bindings and pointed up the steps 'Up through the tower. Let's go!'

Daniel took the steps two at a time and nearly fell back down as the wall gave way He ducked just in time as the dragons' jaws tore threw the stonework like linen.'Toor shul!' The smoke was starting to take effect, to the point where he was hearing the dragon speak. The dragon pulled it head back and climbed further up the tower.

Ralof was behind him 'See the inn on the other side?'

'Yeah' gasped Daniel as he coughed up

'Jump through the roof and keep going! Go!' Before he could hesitate Ralof pushed him out the window. The roof gave way under his landing and he tumbled down through the flames and hot coals on to the ground outside. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and ran over to a small group of people hiding out in the wreckage of another burning building.

Hadvar was with them tending to some wounded and he looked up as Daniel joined them. 'Still alive, prisoner?'

'Barely.'

'Keep close to me if you want to stay that way.' He finished the last of the bandaging and lookied at the old man, 'Gunnar take care of the boy. I must find General Tullius and join the defense.'

'Gods guide you, Hadvar.'

Hadvar and Daniel pressed them selves to the wall to avoid detection. So far they hadn't been notice but as soon as the thought entered Daniels mind, the dragon landed on the very wall they where pressed to its leathery wing hanging right over them. The terrifying limb flexed as the beast pulled its head back and opened its maw. There was no mistaking this time Daniel could distinctly hear three clear, articulate words come from the dragon.

Vol. Toor. Shul.

Daniel felt the chaos slow as those three words echoed in mind. Everything around went numb as they danced around his entire being. Like they where a part of him.

'Quickly, follow me!' he barly heard Hadvar. He had just stepped out from the wall when Daniel, on pure instinct, grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him back just in time as an arrow came flying down, missing him by inches.

'Your're welcome"

Together the two men made it across the fire and bodies, towards the keep. 'Hadvar!' The both turned to see Tullius run up to them covered in ash and blood, 'Into the keep, we're leaving!' Tullius left as quick as he came disappearing back into the fires, no doubt to try and save some of his men.

They had barly made it to the keep entrance when Ralof finally caught up. Blocking the way to the keep.

'Ralof! You damned traitor, out of my way!' Snarled Hadvar drawing his sword from his hip.

'We're escaping, Hadvar!' Ralof panted brandished his war axe, 'You're not stopping us this time.'

'Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde.

'Will both of you shut up and get in the fucking keep!' Before either man could protest, Daniel seized them both and dragged them both through the main door of the fort.

The doors banged closed as Daniel physically tossed the two nords to the ground, locking the door behind them. With the dor baracaded and exhaustion kicking in, Daniel collapsed on to the stone floor breathing heavily. 'Is everyone in one piece?'

`Both Hadvar and Ralof are both nursing burns and bruises 'Yes.' Ralof goes to check on a fallen comrade. Pressing hi finger to the soldiers neck for a pulse.

'We'll meet again in Sovngarde, brother.' He stood up and looked around the room for any other survivors 'Looks like we're the only ones who made it.'

Now that the reality has set in both men draw their weapons and prepared to kill one another.

Before they connected, Daniel quickly disarmed them, knocking them to the ground and hold them at sword point. "Before you two start, lets focus on getting out of here first. Can you get along until then.?'Hadvar and Ralof looked at the swords then at each other. They nodded, and Daniel dropped the blades next to them.

'Was that really a dragon?' Breathed Hadvar as Ralof helped him to his feet.

'No doubt.' Confirmed the Stormcloak 'Just like the children's stories and the legends' the dragons roar was heard again causeing the whole tower to shake to the foundations. 'We should keep moving. I'm going to see if I can find something for these burns.' He quickly turned his attention to Daniel 'you better find some proper armor.'

Daniel looked as his clothes His scortched and torn tunic would offer no kind of protection now, so it was quickly turned into bandages. The only real armour he could see was a shirt of chain mail on the other side of one of the gates. He pointed this out to hadvar who tried to open it with his key. Unfortunatly the key didn't fit. Hadvar threw the key to Ralof on the other side of the room, who tried to slip the key threw the bars to the lock on the other side. Again, the gate remained locked.

The men had just patched the last of their injuries when they heard Captain Aresia's voice come from the southern corridor. Pressing them selves to the wall. Ralof drew his sword as they got closer but Hadvar grabbed his wrist,'Wait! I can talk to her.'

'No time.' Daniel hissed. With no weapon or armor Daniel knew that he would have to be as quick as possible before the imperials could counter and run him through.

The gate opened and captain Aresia step though with another solider behind her. Quick as a flash Daniel applied pressure to their necks and channeled a spark spell. There was a gasp of surprise from both and they tumbled to the ground unconscious.

Hadvar quickly fished the gate key from around Aresia's neck and unlocked the gate, 'Come on let's get out of here before the dragon brings the whole tower down on our heads.' Daniel grabbed the chain mail and pulled it awkwardly over his head as they descended the stairs to an old store room. With no one there to keep the place secure, it was quickly ransacked of potions. They followed the corridor and entered a room full of blood and death

'Troll's blood!' gasped Ralof in horror 'It's a torture room!'

'Gods, I wish we didn't need these,' Hadvar said with a look of shame and disgust on his face. They quickly exited the room and continued through the wrecked fort unhindered till they felt uneven ground beneath their feet. By this point all three men had aquired several potions and unused arms and armour. They had agreed to head to the town of Riverwood should they all get out in one piece. Hadvar's uncle Alvor was the local black smith and was aparently running short on materials for the forge and would be more than happy to buy the materials for smelting and reuse them.

As they continued down the tunnel, Daniel heard the unsettleing sound hissing and purring in the cave ahead. He quickly grabbed the Hadvar and Ralof by the shoulder and pulled them back. 'Spiders.' he whispered. The two warriors visibly shuddered as the sound met their ears as well. Crouching down the three men moved around the corner and froze. In front them where four frostbite spiders, with two more hanging in the webs on the roof the cave. The sound the creatures was terrifying, their loud hissing purr echoing around the cave. Thankfully the monstrosities had appaling eyesight and relied on feeling the vibrations of their prey's movements to find them. If the nords moved slowly they would remain undetected. They with drew back behind the corner and readied their bows, tainting several arrows with poison for added effect and reurned to their position each man taking his mark. The sound whistling arrows was enough for the giant spiders and quickly lunged at them. The two on the ceiling desended to join the attack. Surpressing a shudder Daniel took aim and shot another volley of arrows at them. The sight of their eyes, legs and fangs was so terrifiing that Hadvar almost passed out in terror luckily the poisoned arrows had taken effect and the arachnids quickly died.

Ralof pulled Hadvar back to his feet, both men visibly shaken, 'I hate those damn things.' Ralof spat 'Too many eyes, you know?

'Finally we agree on something,' Hadvar smiled weakly. 'I mean What next, giant snakes?'

Daniel walked slowly over to them and almost came out his skin when one spiders leg twitched. Hadvar and ralof both laughed as Daniel continued to twitch as he joined them.

After sneeking past a sleeping bear, the nords emerged into the freash forest air of skyrim and sound of the evening breeze and bird song. They had barely walked a few feet when Ralof pulled him down 'Wait! There he goes.' the three men ducked down just in time to see the black dragon swoop over head Looks like he's gone for good this time.' He stood up 'We'd better clear out of here this place is going to be swarming with Imperials soon enough.'

Hadvar nodded in agreement. 'Like I said before Closest town from here is Riverwood. We can call in gather some supplies then go from there.' He paused, turning to his old friend. 'Listen, Ralof, I saw the true face of the empire today. Executing without trial, the torture rooms. I've had enough of the fighting and feuding.'

Ralof noded his head 'Agreed. We can talk it over in the sleeping giant'. He turned to Daniel 'what about our friend here?'

Hadvar let out a defeated breath. 'Listen,' he breathed, 'as far as I'm concerned, Ralof, you've already earned your pardon and Daniel wasn't on the execution list. He was never here.' The three men shook hands.

'To new beginnings, gents?' asked Daniel as they started to walk and started walking down the road.

'I'll drink to that' Smiled Ralof

'Daniel's buying!' Grinned Hadvar


	3. Before the Storm

02) BEFORE THE STORM

The three men made an odd little group as they walked down the foot path. The two soldiers in their scorched armour and the tall youth walking between them. As they walked the shadow of an ancient ruin loomed from over the trees.

'See that ruin up there?' Ralof nodded in the direction of the crumbling towers. 'Bleak Falls Barrow. I never understood how my sister could stand living in the shadow of that place.'

'You're not wrong there,' Hadvar agreed. 'that place always used to give me nightmares.' suppressing a shudder, Daniel gazed at the ancient construct, as he did the sounds of the birds and river faded out and all he could here was the distant sound of chanting. The sound seemed to echo in his head 'these however…' He suddenly ran forward towards three carved vertical stones.

'These,' he spread his arms wide gesturing to three Minir-shaped stones, 'are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape.' He was smiling widely as Daniel and Ralof joined him. Standing next to these simple ruins seemed to bring back some memories for both men.

'My father brought me to these stones when I came of age.' Ralof smiled, remembering the better and happier times of his youth

'We both did,' Hadvar clapped the Stormcloak on the shoulder. 'we came the same day and we both wanted to choose first.'

Ralof was smiling wider as he shared the memory. 'And Gerdur was complaining that her new dress was getting dirty…'

'…and uncle Alvor dragged us both to the warrior stone!' The three burst out laughing like long lost brothers.

'And now its your turn to choose.' Daniel was snapped out of his thought when Ralof shoved him firmly towards the stones. Now that he had a better look, Daniel could see that each stone bore the engraving of one the tamrielic constellations. In this case the Mage, the thief with his dagger and the warrior. The choice was easy. He pressed his finger in the grooves of the warrior stone and felt a sudden surge of the scorch marks on his chest closed and healed.

'Warrior! Excellent.' Both Hadvar and Ralof where grinning clearly happy that he chosen the warrior blessing over the other two.

'I shouldn't be surprised. Though.' muttered Ralof 'having seen how you fight.'

Hadvar brow suddenly furrowed in curiosity. 'Come to think of it.' He said turning his full attention to Daniel looking him in the eye, 'where did you learn to fight like that.?'

'My parents,' said Daniel sharply, his jaw tightened. Hadvar noticed the expression and dropped the subject. Maybe the boy would share his story after a few bottles of mead.

Secunda and Masser where rising by the time the group walked through the arch way into Riverwood. Ralof and Hadvar seemed to have all but forgotten that they where on different sides of the war. They had not stopped talking about their shared childhood since the stones. How they both started to work for Ralofs father at the mill and how they used to chase after the same girl. In spite of their good spirits, Daniel could only manage a smile. His childhood had not been nearly as wholesome and joyous as his companions. The closest memory he had to a happy family was when his parents gave him a wooden sword for his birthday and then swiftly abandoned him in an empty house. The only sound now was the grinding of the water wheel and music from the inn.

Ralof squinted in the darkness 'Looks like nobody here knows what happened yet. Come on. Gerdur's probably in the giant.'

Both Hadvar and Daniel snorted as they tried (unsuccessfully) to hide their laughter. 'Wonderful choice of words my friend' smiled Hadvar.

Ralof chuckled as he finally got what his companions where laughing about. 'Considering who she married' the storm cloak added.

They entered the sleeping giant inn still laughing, just in time to see an irate elf go flying over a table followed by an angry swearing nord go charging after him and start to pummel the fallen mer.

Daniel raised an eyebrow to his companions. 'Remind me, what is flying elf an omen for?'

Hadvar and Ralof looked at each other, 'Camilla Vallerius.' They said in unison.

As the fight continued to escalate while other patrons either egging them on or just sitting back and letting them go. almost as if this was a regular occurrence. Even the barkeep seemed very nonchalant about the whole affair.

Ralof nudged Hadvar 'which one do you want?'

'I'll grab the elf, you get the bard?' Hadvar proposed

'And I'll get mead?' Daniel added. With a nod of agreement the two men approached the brawling youths leaving Daniel to walk over to the bar.

The barkeep was a dark haired nord with an aged brow and thick stubble. He looked up as Daniel approached the bar, the corners of his mouth curling in a bored smile.

'What can I get you friend?' He asked lazily, setting his cloth down

'Three ales thanks. I'm Daniel.' He said as he dropped a small portion of gold on the bar.

'Orgnar, I'm the cook.' The two shook hands and started to talk while watching the entertainment that was still playing out near the fire.

Despite their good intentions Hadvar and Ralofs attempts to separate the elf and bard had only made things worse. Hadvar was sporting a black eye and Ralof was covered in blood from his bleeding nose. They where a mass of limbs and bodies as the for men continued to scuffle around the open fire and slamming into furniture.

Daniel turned to Orgnar. 'So, is this a regular thing?'

Orgnar let out a chuckle. 'Very. Its kind of like our local entertainment here.' He placed his cloth on the bar and started to wipe it over.

'Does this show have a backstory?' Daniel asked with a smile, taking a sip from his bottle.

Orgnar's face lightened fully as he laughs softly, 'I like you.'

'Orgnar!' A sharp voice barked. A small older woman emerged from one of the rooms with her hands on her hips and a look of thunder on her scarred face.

'Yes Delphine?'Ognar answered turning away from Daniel to look at her properly.

'The ale's going bad.' There was loud crash as some one was thrown in to a chair

Orgnar rolled his eyes. I'll et a new batch delivered in the morning.

'See that you do' Barked she turned her attention to Daniel. 'Sorry about that. I'm Delphine the owner.'

'Daniel.' He shook her out stretched and almost had his fingers crushed. "Orgnar was just telling me the story behind this display.' He gestured to the brawl swiftly ducking as a chair came flying in his direction him.

Delphine rolled her eyes. 'the story is simple, men are idiots'.

'At least these two are,' Orgnar said nodding at the two brawlers. 'We've got something of a love triangle here.' He finished his cleaning and started to explain. 'You have Faendal, the woodsman' He pointed to the elf who had Ralof in a head lock. 'and Sven, our local bard,' Ognar indicated to the nord in the yellow and brown tunic. 'both of those idiots are trying for Camilla's affections…'

'And Camilla is loving every second of it.' Chimed in Delphine with a disapproving look as she marched forward and stood up on the table _'That is enough!'_ she screamed at the top of her lungs her blond hair falling into her face. The whole inn went silent. All eyes now turning to her standing red faced and fuming. Faendal and Sven where still locked together in a twisted lock of joints and limbs still trying the punch each other. Now sporting their own injuries, Ralof and Hadvar finally tore the two men apart. Delphine climbed off the table and ordered Orgnar and another man to take Sven and Faendal home.

The young men where grabbed roughly and escorted out of the door. Now that the inn was quieter the towns folk finally noticed that Ralof and Hadvar had returned.

After several welcomes and introductions to everyone, the three travellers where sat down and encouraged to tell their story. Ralofs sister Gerdur, was particularly worried after seeing her brother covered in blood.

'But is it safe for you to be here?' she asked, 'We heard that Ulfric had been captured...'

'Gerdur, I'm fine.' Ralof reassured her, 'We're all fine.'

'What were you boys doing,' Hadvar's uncle asked. 'you all look like you lost an argument with a cave bear?'

'The bear was asleep.' Commented Daniel walking over with another three bottle of mead and passing one to both soldiers

'And who's this? Asked Gerdur 'One of your comrades?

Hadvar answered her. 'He's a friend. Ralof and I owe him our lives, in fact.'

'The Imperials ambushed us', Ralof continued 'outside Darkwater Crossing. like they knew exactly where we'd be...that was two days ago, now. We stopped in Helgen this morning, and I thought it was all over. Had us lined up to the headsman's block and ready to start chopping.'

'With out a trial!' Demanded Alvor looking to Hadvar for an explanation

'I was assigned to General Tullius's guard'. Exclaimed Hadvar holding up his hands in protest. 'We were stopped in Helgen for supplies then the thalmor showed up and…'

'They wouldn't dare give us a fair trial.' Ralof said bitterly 'Tullius may have wanted to but there is no chance the elves would let him. But then, out of nowhere...a dragon attacked!'

Gerdur's brow furrowed 'You don't mean a real, live...'

Ralof nodded, 'I know it sounds insane, and the three of us were all there.'

'I don't know if anyone else got out though.' Hadvar said solemnly 'but I doubt we'd have made it out if not for Daniel' He held up his mead in a silent toast which Daniel returned 'Only problem is Ralof, we can't just up and leave our posts now that dragons are flying around. I need to inform Tullius what happened, and you need to tell Ulfric.'

Ralof shook his head. 'we can lay up in the inn for a while then we move at first light.'

'Nonsense.' Snapped Gerdur 'You and your friend are welcome to stay with us long as you need to.'

Ralof immediately shook his head, 'No Gerdur, I hate to put your family in danger,'

'Not asking Ralof.' her tone was stern, 'All three of you need to recover properly. Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine. Stay as long as you like and If there's anything else you need, just let me know.'

'Me as well' said Alvor 'I'm more than happy to supply all of you with new gear if you need it.' The blacksmiths face was set. He was still visibly angry that the Imperial legion where prepared to execute with out trial. A serious breech of the rights on both sides.

'But,' he said his face softening slightly 'Riverwood is defenceless. We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf and tell him there's a dragon on the loose.

'Alvor's right.' Gerdur turned to Daniel, eyes pleading 'Can you go first thing in the morning? Get him to send some soldiers so we can defend ourselves.'

'I'll leave first thing,' Daniel promised.

He turned to Alvor. 'I'll come by and grab a few things tomorrow?'

'Excellent.' Smiled Alvor. 'Now all three of you,' He spoke to Daniel, Ralof and Hadvar 'Bed and rest, you've earned it.'

While both invitations had been welcomed, Daniel felt he would be imposing on the families if he stayed with them. He offered Orgnar the last of his gold for a room, but cook had refused saying that the room was on the house. Grateful, Daniel closed the door and stripped off the uncomfortable leather armour. Leaving the armour on the floor Daniel pulled the blanket over his body, falling into an uneasy sleep.

 **Morndas 18 Last seed, 6.00**

The sun light was starting to peek through the high window of Daniel room warming the small space quickly. He shifted his weight as he turned on to his side. The blessing from the stones yesterday had really helped get a good night sleep. But now that the charm was starting to wear off, the pain was starting to creep back into his body. He sat up and gritted his teeth as his body protested. The more serious injuries had already been healed from the initial casting but now he was covered in bruises. There were several long purple lines arching from his chest to his left hip, a clear indication that he had been struck with a lightning spell. His palms and forearms were red and callused from the fires and the bruising from his beating in hammerfell had also returned. Limping to the door he walked out on the balcony of the inn. It was still very early and there was no sign that anyone else was awake. Eager to bathe and soothe his injuries, he grabbed his armour and walked out the southern arch way. He only had to walk a few meters out of town till he found a nice secluded spot of the White River. Ensuring that no one was around, he stripped out of the leather and wadded out to the middle of the river the ice-cold water sinking deep into his skin and muscles, numbing the pain almost immediately. Suddenly the river bed disappeared out from under him and his shoulders sank beneath the surface of the water. Luckily his mother had taught him to swim at a young, and he instinctively started treading water. Leaning his shoulders back and raising him legs, Daniel floated letting the gentle tide of the river carry him further up stream and away from Riverwood. As he was pulled down the river, the sound of distant chanting filled his ears. As he listened, he could hear that the chanting sounded like the voices of nords, but the language was much older than the Nordic tongue that was used today. It sounded raw and ancient; like the words held meaning that could only be understood in this powerful language. Daniel was suddenly blasted from his thoughts as the sun rose higher over the mountain. He looked down at his maimed body and observed that the bruising had significantly reduced in the water. Fully recovered, Daniel threw himself forward into the water and started to swim back up the river. The sun was still quite low and still no one was awake this early of a morning even through the sound of the mill could still be heard from this distance. As the water became shallower, Daniel waded the rest of the way. The cry and hoofs of startled dear suddenly met his ears pulling his attention to his right just in time to several doe flee down stream.

With his attention diverted, the two wolves inched closer, their paws padding gently on the uneven surface of the riverbank. The deer were too quick for them and they couldn't sustain a long chase, but this human was Slow and unprotected. easy prey.

Daniel was slowly turning his body northward, and the wolves where upon him in a flash of grey fur. Their claws and teeth ripped into him knocking him backwards into the river. his head smacking into the rocks. One of the wolves had sank its teeth into his leg and was shaking it violently while the other had him pinned, its weight forcing Daniel's head into the river. The blood lose was starting to take its tole and the wolves could feel his strength start to leave him. His raised arms buckled as the wolf bared down at him, its snout inches from his face. He took a deep breath, he dug deep in to his magica reserves and bringing the flames to his finger tips. For that first time his lack of control, had actually done something useful. The kick back had sent him across to the other side of the river bank put a significant amount of distance between him and the wolves that where now lying dead and burning in the river.

'Excuse me dear.'

Daniel spun around covering himself as an elderly woman suddenly appeared by hind him. An eerie gleam in her eyes. 'you may want to get that seen to.' She said pointing to his mauled right leg. For such a fragile creature she still had the strength to support his full weight, assisting him to don a pair of spare robes that she seemed to pull out of thin air and then proceeded to help him in to a nearby cabin. I t was a very simple shelter, with a simple garden out the front and a bed and enchantment table inside.

The crone sat him down on a bench and extended the damaged leg. The wolf's teeth had torn clean through the flesh, leaving several jaggered slices on his upper and lower leg. Being pumped full of adrenaline and the shock of the attack, Daniel could only feel numbness.

Her long fingers hovered over the wound like a healer would when casting a restoration spell. 'This wound is going to get infected if I dont treat it.' She said as she started to dab the large gash in his upper thigh. 'Lucky for you, no arteries have been severed.' She stood her self to her full height and pulled open the front of the robes axposing the arching marks on his chest. 'and these have been healed by those damn stones haven't they.' It was more a state ment that a question, but Daniel still noded in confirmation.

He was sitting here in the presence of a complete stranger, who he had a dark feeling about, with only a thin balck robe concealing him.

'Stay still,' The woman snapped as she suddenly disapeared into the shack and reappeared just as quickly with a large bowl of liquid and a clean cloth. As she set the basin down on the small table next to the seat , she introduced herself. Anise proceeded to add several items to the water, some ingredients he didn't even recogonise. The water was now steaming with several spark shooting out like a sparks charm. 'This is not going to pleasant.,' She said in a business-like tone drowning the cloth in the steaming potion. 'So, take a deep breath and hold still.'

Daniel did as he was bid and braced himself for the pain he assumed was coming. Anise placed the cloth on his shin and steam rose. The sensation however was abolutly freezing! 'Cold!' He shouted making the birds take flight. The cloth was resubmered in the potion and applied again.

As she worked, Anise began to explain the alchemy she was using. 'All this is a simple healing tinture. While drinking them will help you in the short term, they will always where off.' She paused as she applied the cloth to his thigh. 'Applying them to the injury, like this is, is a lot more effective.'

Daniel looked at the basin, 'So the solution is just a restoration blend?'

'Exactly.' Anise smiled, it was refreashing to meet someone who actually apprieciated the science of healing as apossed to straight out accusing her of witchcraft. The pair continued to talk about healing and and Alchemy till midday. Discussing theories and practises and the varios recipes used in healing. Daniel knew that his alchemy skill left something to be desired, but Anise had a welth of knowledge that most healers didn't. She could recite the properties of every plant that was in her garden and the surronding areas and estimate the effects when blended.

Then sun was at its peak, when they finished their conversation. Daniel thanked Anise for the treatment of his and wound and Anise made it clear that he was more than welcome to return for a conversation. In truth she enjoyed the young man's curiosity and thirst for knowledge.

As Daniel walked back towards riverwood, she could sense that a drak shadow was looming over the youth; something even more terrifying than the World-Eater.

 **11:30**

Riverwood was in full swing by the time Daniel walked in to the shire. Alvor hammering away at the fordge, Hadvar and Ralof where occupying them selves at the mill wil faendeal who was still sporting a brilliant purple eye from the night before. On the other side of the town sitting on a bench was sven plucking the strings of his lute and glaring angrily at Faendal. He had bruising all across his jaw and a black eye and the way his jaw was set he had been told that he was not to sing at risk of breaking it.

He still had enough time to get some supplies before he could make the trip to Whiterun and he had given his word to Gerdur that he would do so as soon as possible. Pulling the robes securely around him he walked up the steps to the forge he found Alvor sitting at the grind stone with his head down focusiing on a glorious silver pomeled dagger.'

'Morning Alvor,' He said brightly.

'Hey There, Daniel.' The nord smith looked up from the grindstone, He set the blade down on the table next to him and stood, embracing the young man like a son.

When the seperateed, Daniel turned his attention the the blade that the smith had just stet down.

'That is is a beautiful piece.' He said in admiration, running his fingers along the blades hand etched guard, 'heir loom?'

'Aneversary gift,' Alvor said with pride, picking up the dagger like it made of glass. 'My wife and have our fifteen years next week.'

'Fifteen years of marriage.' Daniel said slowly with a l=slight hint of envy in his voice, 'What the secret?'

Alvor grinned, 'Stay honest and know when to shut up.' The two men burst in to laughter. 'now I did put a small pack of equipment together for you.' The smith Reached under his becnh and pulled out a rolled parcel. Setting it down in the table he unrolled it to show the freashly forged weapons.

'Now,' Said Alvor, business like. 'From what Ralof and Hadvar told me, you seem to utalise speed and power.' He pointed to the steel sword on the left. 'I've made this blade slightly narower, so you should have more manouverabilty when switching from defensive to offensive.'

'Standard imperial bow, which you can easily adust if you need to.' His brow furrowed slightly, 'Now Although he is an idoit, I would strongly suggest ask Faendal about shooting.'

'Seriously? After last night?'

'As long as Camilla and Sven aren't around to wined him up, He's is quite plesent company.'

At the mention of Camilla, Daniel couldn't help but ask. 'And Camilla is?'

Alvor shook his head 'She is Lucan's younger sister, help hims around the Tiverwood Trader when she isn't being ogled by Sven and Faendal.'

'So, she's attractive.' The remark was completely innocent but Alvor immediately cautioned against even looking at her.

'She is a sweet girl, but she always has a smile on her face when the boys are fighting over her.'

He quickly changed the topic back to the weapons. ' I was going to put together a freash set of leather armor for you, but I didn't have the materials so What if have done.' He picked up a small lether plate and ran a dagger over the seem exposing the piece of steel under neath. 'Ive stocked on these small reinforced plates. They're a little heavier than the ones used in leather and fur armours, but they are considerabley stronger.' that alvor put into his work was so impressive that he possibly gives Eorlund Greymane a run for his gold. 'And the best part…'Alvor grabbed the plate and a small section of thin leather motioning for Daniel to follow him. Together they walked out behind the mill and Faendal to follow them. The elf who recognised Daniel from the night before, excused himself from the the emill, and followed to where a wicker target had been set up. Alvor Place the plate in the middle of the target and drapped the leather over it.

'Faendal if you could.' The two nords stood to the side as the wood elf, notched an arrow and pulled back on the draw string. The arrow whistled on its release from the bow and struck the leather with a loud nick, holding on to the hide for a few seconds before falling off. Alvor smiled broadly as he examined the target. As expected, the leather had a diamond shaoed gash where the arrow had struck but the plate behind it only had a slight nick.

Pleased with the out come of the testing, the three men spent the next hour sewing the plates into the Daniels robes. They only had enough to cover the front of the robe but daniel had enough smithing experience that he could add additional plates as he needed. Fully equiped with his new gear he bid the men farewell and commenced the walked to the Whiterun. As he walked out the northern gate, he received a warm smile from a red lipped, dark haired woman.

'Morning,' he murmered, returning her smile. The woman blushed deeply and quickly averted her golden eyes.

For the first time in several years, Daniel felt something like attraction, but the moment was so fleating that he quickly dismissed it. Picking up his feet he started to run down the path to white run determined to note waste anymore time.


	4. Bleak Falls Barrow

Authors note: So sorry for the delayed update, Hopefully this will help.

Morndas 18 Last seed 3.00 pm

The road to Whiterun was strangely quiet save for a few deer and he was making good time. What would normally have taken a four hour walk he was able to run in three. The equipment that Alvor had given him had not slowed him down that much at all but with the sword constantly swinging on his hip he found that his balance was constantly being thrown off. Not a huge problem when traveling but in a fight, it could get him killed. Part of the reason he chose to go with conjured weapons. One; because they didn't weight him down, and two; their jaggered edges allowed them to inflict more damage than standard straight edged blades.

Growing up in Falkreath May have been boring and slightly morbid, but the number of seasoned warriors who had retired there had been only too happy to teach him how to fight. Kust, the monk who tended the graveyard, was a former warrior of the Great War and an outstanding healer.

Thadgier and Dengeir, where siddgier's uncles and both much better company than the young jarl. Sadly, being the elder, Dengiers mind was starting to deteriorate as was his health. After several years as Jarl he was forced to step down which resulted in his nephew ascending to the throne much to everyone's disapproval. Sidgier was not much of a leader and was known to abuse his position frequently for his own gain.

Cutting across the path and down the hill, he came on to the foot path next to what looked like a newly established meadery. The smell of honey, rye and spices met his nose as he walked past the open doors tempting him to enter. He took a single step toward the building a nd was almost knocked off his feet by a sudden rumble traveling through the earth followed by loud war cries in the near distance. Untangling himself from his robes, he looked around and noticed a hulking giant fending off three extremely capable warriors. The beast's movements where getting weaker, its legs giving way underneath. There was a flash of red and brown and the giant collapsed, its throat slashed.

Daniel walked closer as the fighters moved away from the farm and back to the main path to the hold. From the armour and weapons, they were wearing, they were in no way affiliated with the Whiterun guards.

'Hey, you!' Daniel turned his head to look up the hill as a heavily armoured woman skidded down the hill on the path. She was in her early thirties with a slightly squared jaw and shoulder length red hair, not unlike his own. Her armour was covered in mud and blood and she had several dents in her breast plate. What really caught his attention though was not her subtly exposed cleavage but her hypnotic silver eyes.

'What kind of nord passes up fighting a giant.' She seemed genuinely irritated that he had not engaged the giant.

'Seemed to me like you didn't the help.'

"Certainly not,' she barked. 'Shield brother or not, any warrior would have relished the opportunity.'

'Sheild Brother?'

The women's' demeanour immediately softened "An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions?' Daniel shook his head. The entire conversation suddenly turned friendly as the woman wrapped her arm around his shoulder and almost dragged him up the road. The woman never let up and kept talking about the history and origins of the Companions of white run. As they walked up the path to the gates the guards simply waved them through not even bothering to enquire about the newcomer who had just entered. The pair continued their conversation all the way through the busy market place and up the steps to a massive wilting tree. The other companions excused themselves and walked up the step to the large wooden barracks leaving the two nords to finish. The topic changed training to training and fighting styles, a subject that suddenly peaked Daniels interest. If he was going to wear this equipment, he would need to learn how to use it effectively and from what the companion was saying about archery, she was more skilled and experienced than Faendal in Riverwood. Despite her youthful appearance.

'Can I train with you?' The question was simple, and the woman gave him a welcoming smile.

"Not for me to say. You'll have to talk to Kodlak Whitemane up in Jorrvaskr.' She pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the wooden barracks. 'The old men got a good sense for people. He can look in your eyes and tell your worth. If you go to him, good luck." She patted him on the shoulder and excused herself. Daniel made a mental note that he would need to seriously think about the offer the Huntress had made him, but for the moment he still needed to speak to the Jarl about the Dragon attacks and Riverwoods assistance. Standing from the bench, He took he final set of Stairs two at a time, up to the palace and was swiftly stopped by two guards who quickly over powered him and held him at sword point.

'Halt!' Barked one in a heavy northern accent. 'Official business only.'

'Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid.' He Panted the guard's swords millimetres from his throat.

'Riverwood's in danger, too?' The second guard asked, sounding considerably younger than his colleague 'You better go on in.' He helps Daniel to his feet and opened the door for him.

The interior of the dragonsreach Palace was spectacular and yet so simple in its design. The scarlet and gold carpets where in immaculate condition - no doubt thanks to the ladies who were presently sweeping the floor-The warm glow of fire radiated across the ceiling and down the steps to where he was standing as did the sound of heated words.

He took the steps slowly so that he didn't interrupt, listening to the conversation. Jarl Balgruuf was sitting on his thrown and massaging his temples as an imperial man to his right rambled about diplomacy. To his left was a heavily armoured Dark elf who was clenching her jaw at the imperials condescending tone.

'I only council caution. We cannot afford to act rashly in times like these.'

'What would you have me do, then? Nothing?' Snapped Balgruuf,

'My lord, please.' The imperial was speaking like a merchant trying to sell his wares. 'This is no time for rash action. I just think we need more action before we act. I just...'

The councillor was interrupted by Balgruuf finally noticing Daniel standing at the steps. 'Who's this, then?'

The other two looked up at Daniel like he had just appeared out of thin air. The Elf drew her sword and lunged forward flicking the blade toward Daniels face. The Nord drew his blade just in time and parried her attack pivoting awkwardly on his heel and avoided her rush entirely. The elf's eyes narrowed in anger and lunged again. She brought the flat of her blade down on his wrist, then flicked the point to Daniels throat as the steel sword clattered to the floor.

'What's the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving any visitors.' Her words where fierce but they had no anger or malice. intent behind them and the way her eyes kept flicking to the jarl behind them, she-in Daniels mind- seemed to care more for the Jarl than just his safety.

'I have news of the dragon attack at Helgen, Riverwood need assistance.' He kept his arms out and raised as the Elf tilted her head as she observed him with narrow eyes.

'Well, that explains why the guards let you in.' she muttered, sheathing her sword on her hip.' 'Come on then, the Jarl will want to speak to you personally.' Stalking past him she returned to the Jarls side leaving Daniel to recover his sword and nurse the red welt that was now Forming on the back of hand.

'What's this about Riverwood being in danger?' Balgruuf asked as Daniel knelt before him and stood up. Not wanting to waste any more time, He told the Jarl of his two-day adventure from Helgen ensuring that he left out anything that could relate back to his little trip over the border. Something told him that mentioning that little detail would not put him in the good graces of Balgruuf or Siddgeir.

The faired haired man pressed his fingers together as Daniel concluded his story. 'Alvor and Gerdur are not prone to flights of fancy,' he said slowly, 'I should have guessed Ulfric would be mixed up in this.' He leaned back in his throne and remained silent. From what he had heard of Balgruuf, Daniel did not envy the position he man was in. Balgruuf had point blank refused to take sides in the civil war and for good reason. Doing so would cause the opposing force to mount an attack on the capital which would intern result in many casualties. While River wood was within the hold boundaries, Siddgeir would defiantly view any military assistance from Whiterun as a threat.

Balgruuf turned his attention on his Steward. 'What do you say now, Proventus?' Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?' Proventus face wore a look of fear and confusion, completely at a loss for words.

Irileth on the other hand maintained her calm demeanour. 'My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger and if that dragon is lurking in the mountains...' her comment brought Proventus back to reality and he swiftly cautioned against the idea.

'The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him! We should not—'

'Enough!' snapped Balgruuf His stewards overly cautious attitude was really starting to get on his nerves. 'I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth,'

'Yes, my jarl,' Irileth instantly drew herself to her full height, giving the Jarl her full attention.

'Send a detachment to Riverwood at once. Proventus,' Balgruuf breathed, frustration heavy on his face 'I think you should return to your duties.'

Irileth and Proventus both inclined their heads slightly and left the throne room. Leaving the two nords to each other's company. The two men held the calming silence for a few minutes, the last few days had indeed been trying on both physically and mentally and they both needed some time to recuperate. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Balgruuf rose from his seat and approached Daniel. Now standing in front of each other, Daniel could see the lines of stress and exhaustion on the old man's face. Well into his forties, Balgruuf was not a young man. The fire in his eyes had dwindled, and there where flecks of silver in his beard and hair. His time in the legion had taken its toll on him and the responsibility of remaining neutral in the war had only made things worse. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and even standing up from the throne had made him feel exhausted.

'You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done my people an incredible service, and I won't forget it. Thank you.' He held out his hand and the men shook. 'Now you better get some rest. go with the troops in the morning once you have recovered. River wood will need all the assistance it can get.'

'Yes, My Jarl.' Daniel inclined his head, but Balgruuf shook his head, placing his hands on the young man's shoulders.

'Balgruuf, Please. I've had enough of 'Jarl' today.'

Daniel smiled, 'Balgruuf. Do you know of any lodgings available?' He mentally scolded himself for asking a Jarl such a question. To his surprise though the Jarl, simply smiled.

'The Bannered Mare in the market.' Said Balgruuf 'Hulda will take good care of you.'

Daniel inclined his head once more and excused himself walking down the stairs to the door only to be stopped by Balgruuf calling after him. 'you never shared your name, stranger.'

'Daniel. Daniel De Vulon.'

Morndas 18 Last seed 6.00 pm

The sun was slowly starting to set on the city of Whiterun casting ribbons of Gold and scarlet across the heavens on Nirn. The Bannered Mare was easy enough to find and the small fire pit out the front of the pub was still aglow. Opening the door, he was hit with a blast of hot air from the roaring fire and he instinctually held up his hand to protect his eyes.

'Come on in.' called a tired northern voice 'What can I get you?' lowering his hand he approached the to where a smiling older woman was standing. The warmth of Hulda's smile was infectious, and Daniel returned it even if he was ready to keel over and fall asleep.

'Do you have a spare room?' He asked, hiding a yawn.

'Top floor, to your right.' Hulda pointed. Daniels hands moved to his money belt, but Hulda stopped him. 'We'll sort it out in the morning.'

Thanking her Deeply Daniel climbed the stairs to his room and striped off his clothes, piling it neatly against the wall. Taking a rag and a health potion from his pack he started to apply the liquid to his chest. The first treatment had done wonders on his leg, leaving a few pink marks where the gashes had been. But for some reason the injuries to his torso where not doing nearly as well. the bruising on his ribs had returned and the scorch marks on his chest seemed to be more prominent than ever. He winced at the freezing sensation as the potion did its work. making several passes with the cloth till the marks on his chest faded. Now with half his body numb He lay down on the soft bed and drifted off.

 _Tirdus 19 last seed 8.00 am_

The sun rose high over the capital and as it cast its glow across the streets of Whiterun the marketplace outside the bannered mare was slowly starting to fill with merchants and their customers. Within a few minutes the whole plains district was running full tilt. Couriers where running around delivering missives, merchants where screaming about their wares at the top their lungs and bartering with customers and through all this chaos the youngsters of Whiterun where able to enjoy their morning running around the legs of the grownups, pulling pranks and laughing. Even the orphan Lucia was able to manage a smile as she ran around with Lars and Braith.

On the top level of the bannered Mare Daniel was starting to stir from his much-needed sleep. Opening his eyes, he rolled over on to his back and stared at the wooden ceiling of the tavern. The pain in his chest tingled as he pushed himself up swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting. With his right hand he gently rubbed the muscles on the left side of his chest where had been burnt starting from the centre of his chest and working his way out towards his shoulder. The tension in the muscles started to release as he moved until a shooting pain went through his arm making him curse. The door to his room flew open and Hulda came charging in, dagger raised and her bodice hanging open. So quick and sudden was her entrance that Daniel had instinctively pulled a sword out of thin air.

'Are you alright?' Hulda asked breathless from running up the steps.

'Old injury.' Daniel moved to pull his robes on, but Hulda had already seen the marks on his skin. She seized him by the wrist and pulled the material open. Looking down at his exposed torso, he felt a thrill of panic. His entire left arm was now numb and covered in long blue veins which were now starting to spread down his torso.

'We need to get you to Faerngar.' Hulda yanked the robe back over his shoulders and pulled him down the steps. 'Sadia!' Find Arcadia and bring her to Faerngar chambers!' There was a short "yes ma'am" from the kitchen and Hulda pulled him out the front door.

The market was in chaos as Hulda pulled Daniel through the crowd. 'Where are we going?' he yelled of the shouting, but Hulda didn't hear him. She pulled him up the stairs towards Dragon reach pushing past the guards and into the citadel. The royal Family where still eating their morning meal, when the two of them barged in to the throne room earning them both a look of outrage from Irileth which Hulda completely ignored.

Balgruuf looked up from his meal as he saw Hulda's panicked face, 'What the matter Hulda?'

'We need Farengar! She replied, completely forgetting her station.

'He should be in his study.' The jarl stood, pointing to the door way opposite the dining table., a look of confusion marring his brow. 'What happened? Did our friend not pay his bill?' He looked at Daniel for an answer who simply shrugged.

'Hulda, all he needs is a simple healing potion and he will be fine.' Hulda returned from the study with a middle aged, Mutton-chopped wizard close behind her. 'I can't imagine why you think that such a simple condition is worth interrupting my research.!'

'Can one of you please, tell me what is going?' Balgruuf demanded. Hulda said nothing and simply opened Daniels robes exposing his left side.

'Ysmir's Beard!'

The Jarl and Mage looked horrified at the state of the youth's body. 'How did this happen?'

\Farengar asked as he started to examine the arm.

'I was attacked a few days.' Said Daniel explained calmly. 'Next thing I know I wake up in a cart on its way to Helgen.' Balgruuf shook his head, still disappointed in the empire's behaviour.

'Right, the safest place to do this is the porch.' Said the mage, turning to Hulda 'Did you…?'

'Arcadia should be here soon.' Hulda answered.

The group of four took the set of steps to the foyer above the throne and walked out the door to the large Balcony where they were greeted by the sudden rumbling of thunder in the clouds to the south. Walking across the paved floor Daniel could feel the numbness was starting to spread across his chest. Balgruuf saw his young friends' movements falter and caught him as the nords legs buckled. 'What is this Farengar?'

Farengar looked up from his destruction book. 'My guess is that the mage who attacked him was expecting him to die instantly. But…' He flicked the pages 'our friend here seems to have absorbed it. Add all that energy to his magica and his body will explode.' The mage knelt down and helped Daniels feet supporting his injured left arm whilst Balgruuf supported his right. 'Now Daniel,' The mage had to shout so that he could be heard over approaching thunder. 'you're going to use a Thunderbolt spell. Draw in all your power and then release it into the clouds. That should completely empty your Magica.'

Daniel could feel nothing at this point, his entire body felt like it was buzzing but he was still able to hear Farengar instructions. He knew of the spell, but it required an incredible amount of energy to cast. Suddenly he heard the sharp voice of Irileth, yelling at Balgruuf for putting himself in harm's way, no doubt she had heard Farengar full analysis and was strongly opposed to the Jarl standing this close to a ticking bomb. Balgruuf barked at her to stand down and donned the leather Gloves that the court wizard had just given him. Together the two men carried Daniel out to the ramparts and waited till he was able to support his own weight against the stone wall. Hoisting himself up into a standing position, he began to draw his magica into his hands feeling the sparks tickle his arms as they were moulded into an electrical charge. As the lightning started to arch off his clothes Farengar and Balgruuf retreated under the cover. The thunder roared in the distance and the dark clouds began their approach from the south. As they rushed over river and the barrow could have sworn, he saw the hovering silhouette of the dragon from Helgen. Its' head was turned toward him an could feel the mighty animals' eyes staring into his own.

The beast opened its maw to roar and he released. The sky exploded with lightning and thunder as Daniel poured out all his energy into the heavens. The dragons parting roar rang in his ears as he keeled over, rain starting to cascade down his face.

*10.30 am*

As the rain started to pour Farengar and Balgruuf acted swiftly recovering the prone form of the young nord and pulling him under the cover of the porch where the healer and alchemist where waiting. The rain was bucketing down from the cloud as the guards carried Daniel down the dragonsreach steps to the temple of kynareth placing him very carefully on the stone bench. Their work completed, the soldiers took their leave, leaving Danica to her task.

The next few hours the healers stripped the fabric from Daniel's torso. The alchemist, Arcadia, had prepared a strong sleeping poultice that she was now holding to Daniel's forehead. A blend of imp stool and Swamp fungal pod, the poultice would keep the man paralysed and slowly restore his health while the priestess worked. Given the severity of the injuries, Danica was forced to reopen the wounds by running a scalpel across the blue veins and closing them again ensuring that the scaring would be kept to a minimum. The two women worked for several hours to the sound of rain and charm song.

Middas 20 last seed 12.00 am

His body was aching to the point that even his fingers refused to move. He could hear the muffled sounds of voices and enchantments around him as people tended to his wounds. Opening his eyes, he saw brilliant white light from the sun. Unable to move, he bathed in the sun light letting it seep into his body, dispersing the paralysis and restoring his energy.

Sitting up slowly on the bench he noticed his robes had been removed and swapped for some loose-fitting breeches. He looked down at his chest where the angry blue veins had once been. In their place where an assortment of incredibly fine scars running from his sternum over his left pectoral to the top of his shoulder. rotating and flexing his arm, he found no marks whatsoever he winced as he flexed his fingers. His sudden his of pain caught the attention of a priestess who swiftly attended to him.

Danica Purespring was clearly a master healer, casting complex restoration and diagnostic spells over his hand. The soft melody of the magic sang as he felt the tendons relax.

'Better?' she asked her voice thick with the north.

'Much. thank you.' Daniel smiled at her in gratitude.

'I must say that was the most spectacular case of lightning burn.' Danica moved to a small basin to wash her hands. 'It's very rare that I have had to bring back the dead.'

'Dead?' Daniel asked in surprised

'Your heart stopped three times.'

'And how did you bring me back?'

Danica smiled, 'Lighting spell to restart your heart. Who would have thought that kynareth had a sense of irony?'

Daniel chuckled 'Am I free to go then?' he asked as he pulled his robes and tunic back on.

'Yes. But because you completely drained all your magica. No spells.' While Danica seemed like a lovely woman, she had the same steely glare that Sybille Stentor gave him when she had caught him at her enchanting table. All those years ago.

After a discussion with the healer Danica and Alchemist Arcadia, Balgruuf had sent him back to river wood with the troops he had sent earlier he had even gone as far as to have a guard escort him to the sleeping Giant inn and ensure that he was looked after.

Danica had advised several weeks of gentle recovery with minimal stress involved. As the small township was one of the quietest places in Skyrim, River wood was the ideal spot for him to recuperate. Daniel returned to his room at the sleeping giant inn. Delphine was more than happy to rent him a room again and was even able to help apply some of the healing solutions he had been given. He wounds dressed he retired to his bed early just as the sun began its descent.

Middas 20 Last Seed 11.30 pm

Moon light was streaming through the window as the sound of brawling pulled Daniel out of his dreamless sleep. Assuming that Sven and Faendal where at it again, he rolled over in his bed and tried to return to sleep but the sounds from the bar where becoming more and more aggressive. Pulling off his blanket he strode to his door and opened it. The tavern was a war zone, the embers from the fire had been kicked out of the fire pit and where now glowing on the stone floor. Most of the furniture had been destroyed either from someone being thrown into it or from someone using it as a weapon. What really surprised Daniel though was that Lucan had joined in the fighting and was now being pulled away by the Whiterun guards as was Faendal and Sven.

Indeed, the whole scene looked comical as the Imperial, Nords and Wood elf where each restrained by two guards on each of them. Lucan and Faendal allowed themselves to be removed but Sven, his eyes and cheeks red from intoxication, continued to lash out. Kicking and screaming profanities about how Camilla was his. Daniel approached the guards restraining his kinsman and encouraging them to take the man home. Lucan and Faendal where released into Daniels custody, the six soldiers escorted the screaming man out of the inn, his voice echoing around the town.

Together the three remaining men set out repairing the damaged inn. Lucan wasn't much of a builder, but he did know his way around a mop and bucket. He also retrieved several tools from his shop to help while Daniel and Faendal set to work cutting fresh timber for the furniture. The trio laboured away for hours sweeping, building and carrying large logs from the mills to the inn. Despite the cool breeze that night they all ended up shedding their sweat drenched shirts as the worked in to the night.

Turdas 21 Last Seed 7:30 am

Come sunrise the three men where sweeping the last of the saw dust from the porch. For seven hours they had worked on the inn assembling the new furniture. And now they were finished and sleep they were ready for sleep. Delphine was so impressed by the new furniture that she had shouted the men a bottle of ale each. Please with their work they sat on the steps of the Sleeping Giant sipping their bottles and watched as the blanket of sleep over the town rose. Gerdur and hod where the first ones up, walking straight to the Mill to begin another day's work. Alvor was behind them shortly after Pumping fresh air into the forge, vibrant red sparks dancing to life on the hot coals.

As the rest of the locals emerged from their homes, Lucan, and Faendal donned their shirts once more.

'Don't forget to check in at the trader,' said the imperial, down the last of his ale 'I should be getting some fresh supplies today. Might even have something for those scars.'

Faendal suddenly chimed in Speaking of your recovery, maybe you get some work at the mill.'

Lucan and Daniel looked at him confused as Faendal continued, 'It would help recover your strength, and Gerdur is always saying she needs the extra help. She pays well too.'

Lucan nodded in a agreement 'It would be a good place to start, I think Alvor mentioned last night that he was looking for an apprentice. He nodded in the direction of the forge. 'If you're feeling up to it you could run goods to White run and Falkreath for me.'

Daniel Smiled at his friends, thanking them. His first trip was to the Forge. Alvor was quick to test his skill and was pleasantly surprised when his young friend produced a brilliant iron dagger. Complete with a small garnet in the pommel. Next, he spoke to Gerdur who had instantly said yes to hiring him.

The two locals where both hard taskmasters but the hard labour quickly started to pay off. The coin was steady, and the physicality of the work was building his strength back up. Later that evening When he and Faendal had knocked off from the mill and walked the short distance to the inn for a drink. Opening the door, they found that an additional faction of guards had come through from Whiterun.

'Excuse me, excuse me.' Delphine shoved her small frame through the crowd of heavy-laden soldiers. 'Daniel!' she elbowed her way through to the nord and elf. 'I'm sorry but…'

'No rooms available?' Daniel asked, knowing the answer.

The older woman held up her hands in defeat, 'I'm sorry.' And she vanished back in to the crowd.

Daniel felt the elf hand on his shoulder, 'If I had the space…'

'It's okay.' Breathing deeply, the young man left through the door he had just walked through he stood there beneath the awning feeling the cool wind start to bite into his skin. The walk back to Falkreath would take at least three to four hours while there was still some sun light, the threatening storm clouds in the south deterred him.

Alvor's forge was looking like the only alternative. When he was young, and running errands around Skyrim, the local forges and mines where the best form of shelter he could find. Using his fur cloak as a blanket he was able to get a decent night's sleep and move on before the smiths or guards could chase him off. The lantern outside The Riverwood trader was still glowing, which meant that Lucan hadn't closed up yet. With any luck the pawnbroker had a cloak in his inventory or at least the makings for one. He knocked cautiously on the door and entered finding the small shop void of its owner. The fire in the middle of the room was still burning brightly casting heavy shadows across the floor and walls. The spicy smell of fresh herbs was a nice change to the odour of stale mead that belonged to the Inn.

'Hello?' He called, knocking loudly on the counter. 'Lucan?'

'He's not here.' Answered a crisp female voice from the floor above. 'I'll be right down.' There was the sound of quick footsteps on the floor boards above his head as they moved their owner to the stairs. Daniel continued to browse through the shelves of trinkets. The collection of items was broad ranging from spell tomes and soul gems to pelts and iron ingots. There was a sudden glimmer of gold on the shadows of the top shelf, which Daniel naturally reach for. The item he held was a three toed gold dragon claw. Crudely cast from gold and filed into shaped, it bore many indications of the smithing techniques of the ancient nords. Daniel had seen plenty of arms and Armor like this when he was apprenticed to Lod. Many adventurers had come across these artefacts in ancient tombs and ruins and sold them off for some quick coin. Like many smiths in recent years Lod had taken to smelting old weapons down to their raw materials to be used later. Thanks to the great war and the Rebellion, the demand for weapons and armour had skyrocketed but the materials where becoming increasingly scarce thus increasing the cost. Smelting down ancient weapons was cheaper and it gave explorer and sell swords an additional source of income.

'I'm sorry but that's not for sale.' Daniel looked up and felt his heart skip a beat. The voice from above belonged to a stunningly beautiful imperial woman. her black hair tumbled down her shoulders in soft waves, framing her soft blue eyes. Her slim frame was hugged by a simple yellow dress, the matching corset bound just tight enough to showcase the subtle curves of her hips, shoulder and breasts. She tilted her head as she observed him in turn. "You're not from around here.'

'To be fair, neither are you?' Daniel smiled and put the claw back on its shelf. 'You must be Lucan's sister.' He held out his hand

She smiled back, her cheeks turning a gentle pink in the fire light. 'Camilla Vallerius,' she quickly averted her eyes as she shook the stranger's hand. 'What can help you with?'

'Just a cloak, if you have them.' Daniels eyes followed her as she ducked behind the counter. It was easy to see why Sven and Faendal where fighting for her affections and he would have to make a point of talking to them the following morning. Physically she was stunning, and the sound of her voice was warm and welcoming almost like a bard. She carried herself with a confidence, which defiantly came in handy when talking to customers – and her brother. The imperial stuck her head out from behind the counter with a simple linen cloak in her hands. 'I'm afraid this is all we have.'

'I'll take it.' Daniel placed a few gold septims in her hand and threw the cloak over his shoulders. The fabric was light but sturdy and would serve him well to keep some of the cold out. If he needed to, he could stitch a few pelts into it to add some more insulation, but at this point he could do that I the morning. He thanked Camilla again and left the store leaving her blushing and wanting.

As the door closed, Camilla held her hand to her breast feeling her heart beat. This young man smile had been so simple and warm that it seemed to be implanted in her mind. Faendal was sweet and all but he was far to shy and at this point she only considered him a friend. This stranger from out of town seemed to be completely different. His eyes had not lingered on her hips or breasts, but instead remained locked to her own which was a nice change from Sven's ogling.

Like all nords, his voice was deep and rich but at the same time had an articulate edge to it, like Faendal. She could feel herself vibrating slightly as she climbed the stairs to bed, her mind still on her handsome stranger.

Daniel crossed the path and sat down next to the forge. With the sun setting the glowing coals where now the only source of light. pulling the cloak around him, Daniel propped himself against the law wall, giving himself a clear view of the e traders. the final hour of business passed, and Camilla emerged to snuff the candle signalling that the store was closed, now that he had met her, he felt something ignite in his chest, a friendly warmth that seemed to gently glow. it wasn't lust or love, he had experienced those before and that had always ended in pain of disappointment. This feeling pulled his lips into a small smile something he had not done in years. His eyes heavy, the song of the river slowly carried him to sleep.

The sound of footsteps and blades roused him. Opening his eyes, he looked into the shadow seeing several dark silhouettes shifting in front of the Trader. I could hear the sound of a movement double click of lock it was immediately on Guard. Picking up a dagger from the work bench he snuck across the path as the thieves entered the trader. The door was left open as they started poking around. from the light of the fire, Daniel could see one of them remove the dragon claw from its shelf, the other bandits just stood their ground as their college showed them the palm of the dragon claw. Their job done the intruders made for the door Daniel gripped the knife firmly and raised it.

The first man he kicked in the stomach causing him the fall to his knees winded. The second was carrying the claw and he screamed as Daniel slammed the knife into his shoulder the golden artefact falling from his hands. The third, a dunmer, charged him with lightning in her hand. Daniel dodged her swing. catching her by the wrist and blasting her with her own spell. He was about to recover the claw when her heard a scream of panic from the floor above, He dashed up the stairs two at a time leaving the bandits bruised and bleeding in the doorway.

He got to the top and saw the last bandit trying to force himself on Camilla. He had the young woman pinned by the throat with one hand while trying to undo he breeches with the other. All the while Camilla was trying to fend him off her. Daniel furiously strode across the room and with one hand threw the would-be rapist across the room. Dazed the bandit pulled his dagger and attacked. Daniel deflected the lunge with his arm and crossed with a punch to the masked man's nose. The dagger fell and the bandit was tossed over the railing ad down the stairs. There was a scurry of feet and shout as the thieves made a break for it. Daniel turned his attention to Camilla sitting and shaking on the edge of the bed. He sat next to her placing his cloak around her shoulders. Her eyes where filled with tears but her jaw was clenched, fighting to keep them at bay.

Her wrists where bruised as was her cheek probably from being slapped. Her sleep dress was torn in several places.

'It's okay.' He whispered their eyes locked and he felt that same warmth from earlier flicker in his chest Camilla felt his hand on her face and instantly felt the nights traumas leave her. His touch was so soft and gentle that she closed her eyes and rested her check in the healing glow of his hand.

Slowly she felt sleep warm embrace as the golden charm healed, lulling her to sleep with its gentle music. Laying down she drifted off, her handsome strangers' hand still holding her cheek

Daniel watched her sleep for a few minutes, gently brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. the familiar warmth of attraction simmering in his chest. While there was an attraction, he felt uneasy about perusing them. If previous experience had taught him anything it was that every time, he let himself be vulnerable, it backfired. When he heard of Elisif's marriage to Torygg, he completely withdrew from everyone. Runil and Kust, had both tried to talk to him, and help but they had only made it worse with constant preaching of the divines having a plan. So instead he had taken every job he could find that got him out of the Falkreath hold, even if that meant he had to go back to solitude, to get away from his foster fathers preaching. He made a constant effort to keep himself busy so that he didn't linger on the memories, and when he wasn't working in mines or carrying missives, he would simply stand on the edge of a cliff and practise his spell craft

He locked the door behind him and returned to the forge huddling up next to it and falling into an uneasy sleep.

Daniel woke early after another uncomfortable sleep, the events of the previous night where still lingering in his mind and again he could still hear that stranger chanting from the barrow. Stretching his arms over his head, he set about his morning. After a quick swim in the River, he made his way to the mill and got an early start on his work. Come midday, Gerdur had dismissed him and jumped straight into the forge with Alvor. The smith still had his heart set on finished the dagger for his wife, which Daniel understood. Having seen the quality of work his young apprentice was producing Alvor had no issue with Daniel taking point at the forge. Most of the work today was from the Winterhold guards who needed their equipment repaired or improved. Every now and then some local hunters would come through seeking extra arrow. Not being the greatest fletcher in Nirn, He ended up sitting down with Alvor to make sure he was assembling them correctly.

It was mid-afternoon, once the Arrows where done. The hunter paid their gold and went on their way. Daniel made to stand up but Alvor stopped him asking him to wait by the forge while he retrieved something from the shop. He returned a few minutes later with two books, which he tossed to his apprentice. 'Time to study.' Daniel smiled at him as he opened the book _The Armorer's Challenge._ 'Do you have anything I can write with?'

'For notes?' Alvor thought for a moment, 'check with Lucan, I think he just walked into the trader.' Placing the book within the pockets of his robes, Daniel hopped over the path to the trader he raised his hand to push the door but stopped, hearing raised voices on the other side.

"Well one of us has to do something!" screamed Camilla, at the top her lungs. Clearly, she had made a complete recovery from last night and was now laying into her brother.

"I said no!' Lucan this time 'No adventures, no theatrics, no thief-chasing!"

"Well what are you going to do then, huh? Let's hear it!" Camilla screamed as Daniel silently entered the store.

Lucan slammed his hand onto the counter in finality. "We are done talking about this! The two imperials glared at each other over the counter before Lucan noticed Daniel standing in the doorway 'Oh,. Sorry you had to hear that."

'If I'm intruding…' he rocked back on his heal ready to leave but Lucan beckoned him in

'No, It's fine…' he took a deep breath, looking at his sister, 'Camilla was telling about the break in last night. Thank you for saving my sister.'

Daniel knew where this was going 'They took the claw. Have you informed the guards?'

'I did.' chimed in Camilla, waspishly, 'they tracked the thieves up towards the barrow, then turned tail. Cowards.'

'I don't understand why though.' Lucan said, 'Everything else was untouched Even our coin purses were all accounted for.'

Daniel looked at Camilla her beautiful face still pulled into a scowl. 'So now you want to go after them.'

'Someone has to!' Camilla was clearly fuming about the theft and her attempted rape and Daniel could perfectly understand that.

'I'm sorry Camilla.; he said shaking his head, 'but I'll have to agree with Lucan on this.' Camilla glared dagger at him, 'It's late, dark and who knows what else is in that place. But if it means that much to both of you, I'll go get it.' Camilla glared at him for a few seconds, then turned on her heal and flounced up the stairs.

"Are you sure you're up to it?' Asked the merchant, looking at his friend, 'You barely have enough energy to heal yourself let alone fight.'

'Only one way to find out.'

Lucan breathed a sigh of defeat 'I've got some coin coming in from my last shipment. If you bring the claw back its yours.'

'Done.' Said Daniel, accepting the terms of the agreement 'Not to change the subject,' he paused to pull out his money purse, 'I need some writing materials; Quill, Paper, ink.'

'Quill and ink are no problem, Said Lucan as he retrieves the items from his shelves, 'But as far as paper is concerned, the best I can do is a blank journal.'

Daniel took the journal, with no qualms. Now any notes he made, would be protected, and a bit more secure. Best part was that it was a very thick book and would take several weeks to fill. As the two men concluded their business Camilla returned pulling a thick hooded cloak over her shoulders 'So, this is your plan, Lucan?'

"Yes.' Lucan said firmly, 'So now you don't have to go, do you?"

"Oh really?' she said smirking as she secured the cloaks fastenings, 'Well I think our friend here needs a guide."

'Wh- no... I...' Lucan looked to Daniel for help, but Daniel simply shrugged 'Oh, by the Eight, fine. But only to the edge of town!' Camilla smile at her victory and led the way out the door.

The sun was starting to set as the youths strolled up the path making gentle conversation. as they walked once again they could hear the fighting of Sven and Faendal in the inn. Camilla shook her head as she heard the loud scream of 'Camilla is Mine!' Daniel took that moment to change the subject. 'So what made you come to Skyrim? Daniel asked, It had been a question that had been play on his mind for a while

"It got bad back in Cyrodiil. The war with the Thalmor ruined... everything.' She slipped her hand in to Daniels as she spoke. 'so I exchanged Cyrodiil for Skyrim to work with Lucan , looking for a better life. So what did I get?

'The war followed you.'

'Exactly! Another war! I just want to find a good husband and start a family of my own. Just have a normal life. Like every one else.' Camilla breathed after her little rant. It felt good to get out of the shop and engage with someone who wouldn't judge her for her looks. 'What about you? You don't sound like you're from Skyrim either'

Daniel Smiled at her observation, while he did have a strong Nordic features, with where elements of his imperial heritage in his face as well as the articulation that had been instilled in him by Runil.. 'My mother was an imperial Solider, based in Solitude, My father, a Stormcloak.'

How did that happen?' Camilla ask in surprise,

'A drunken tryst in Markarth,' he explained, recalling the story Runil had told him. 'My mother left me in the care of an elven priest, and they were both killed when the imperials forced Ulfric out of the City. I was four years old.' Daniel stopped speaking the memories becoming to painful. He could still remember crying when Runil had told him of his parents death.

Camilla rubbed his shoulder in comfort, 'You're just like every other person in this war. The people who fight and die do so without thinking of how their families will be affected.'

'Maybe that's why people steal and fight, so their families can survive.'

"I never thought of it that way. But The thieves from last night must be mad, hiding out there.' She pointed to the dimly lit silhouette of the barrow, 'And you're right; Those old crypts are filled with nothing but traps, trolls, and who knows what else! I wonder why they only stole Lucan's golden claw. He's not wrong, we have plenty of things in the shop that are worth just as much

'Did he say where he found it?' Daniel asked, 'Because it looks like it was made by the ancient nords.'

Camilla shook her head 'He never quite explained where he got it. All he's told me is that he found it a year after he opens the trader. But that's my brother for you.' They passed under the north gate and stopped just before the bridge, 'The path up the mountain to the northwest leads to the Barrow.' She looked at each other, felling that attraction again 'I guess I should get back to my brother. He'll throw a fit if I take too long.' She paused, her hand still on his arm. 'Just be careful, I don't want to lose a friend.'

'I thought you were torn between Sven and Faendal,' Daniel Smiled, tilting his head slightly.

'Maybe I have my eyes on someone else…' Camilla blushed heavily and quickly ran back into town leaving Daniel alone on the edge of the bridge. Gripping the pommel of his sword he crossed and started up the snowy path to the barrow.


	5. The Golden Claw

Daniel Hiked through the snow covered path for nearly an hour, It was almost dark so the thieves would be retreating into the barrow for shelter unlike him who was starting to shiver in the wind and snow. Walking on, he heard the shout of people ahead of him but the wind was blowing so hard he was sure that he was hearing things. Looking ahead he could the flicker of torches, moving around the rocks ahead. Pulling the hood over his head he crouched down as the night eye kicked in, giving him a clear view of three heavily armed bandits in the tower just ahead. While the effect didn't no consume any of his magic, it only lasted a few seconds. Quietly, he snuck on up. To them, quickly dispatching one of them by snapping his neck. His comrade was made of stronger stuff, lunging for him with a massive battle axe. Daniel Dove into the snow just in time, the axe whistling over his head s it missed him . the thug swore loudly alerting several other bandits who where hiding in the tower. He swung the axe over his shoulder, but before he cold bring it down Daniel had slashed him across the throat with his sword, killing him instantly. The other bandits, came charging out of the tower with bows, swords and even one or two maces. The cold was starting to effecting his movement and his sword play was starting to falter, if he didn't get in the warmth of the tower he was going to die. Mustering his strength, he dodged a sword thrust and sent the old man into his comrades which in turn cased them all to fall backward in to a snow bank. Daniel ran into the tower and held his hands to a torch hanging on the wall trying to warm his hands up There was a yell of fury behind him and he raised his sword as a burley Redgaurd charged him with a Warhammer, . The hammer came down hard, knocking the sword from his hand and the bandit kicked it away. The thug grinned viciously, advancing on Daniel as he retreated up the steps. The other bandits soon joined him, grinning at the young nord like a pack of starving wolves. From the corner of his eyes Daniel could see a wooden ramp to the levels above. If he was lucky, there may be a few weapons he could use. The Bandit with the Warhammer jabbed, striking the wall as Daniel evaded it. Kicking the hammer out of the redgaurds hand, Daniel jabbed at the mans nose. Hard. There was a crack and scream of pain as the mans nose was broken Daniel Kicked him in the diaphragm and retreated up the ramp, the mans screams still in his ears. As he entered the doorway, He muttered a quick ' Thank you.' To Nocturnal, finding two beautifully made steel swords on the floor. He picked them up just as the bandits came after him the red guard at the front, eyes furious and nose bleeding. With the two swords Daniel made swift work of the bandits, either slashing them deeply and letting them bleed out, or disarming them and killing them with their own weapon. With all five bandit's dead at his feet, Daniel collapsed exhausted and freezing. Again Nocturnal seemed to be giving him a good run of luck, he had mad it through the confrontation with only a few bruises, and there was also a good size pile of timber that had been stacked very neatly against the wall.

Lighting the fire, He sat down and pulled out the book Alvor had given him and started to read.

 _The Armorer's Challenge_ contained several references to ebony; a black, glass like material that very few smiths where able to work with. As far as he knew the only person who knew how to produce quality ebony arms, was Eorland in Whiterun. By the time he had finished the book the journal was nearly a quarter full of notes about ebony and smithing. Yawning, Daniel quickly scribbled in his journal to talk to the smith about Ebony. Closing the book he hid it back in robes. And fell asleep with the fire warmth on his face.

The sun rose high over the tower as he roused. Stretching, he opened his eyes and almost came out of his skin

Loredas 23 last seed

The sun rose high over the tower as he roused. Stretching, he opened his eyes and almost came out of his skin seeing the dead eyes of the bodies around him. The fire had continued through the night and was still smouldering strongly, as he calmed his nerves. As he looked at the bodies in the rising sunlight, he noticed that most of them had very good quality equipment if a bit worn. As the bandits no longer had any need for it, Daniel started to strip them of the arms and armour. Knowing that he would be unable to take it all with him, he only kept the arrows and the very impressive Nordic bow. The rest he stored in the chest on the top floor of the tower, making a mental note to retrieve it later. With everything stored and ready he made his way further up the mountain. Toward the barrow.

The great arches of the temple loomed over him as he approached the steps, making him feel very small. As he expected, the were several lightly armed bandits, patrolling the entrance. Notching an arrow into his new bow and drew the string back, taking aim at the first bandit. The bow handled beautifully, flexing easily with each draw and launching the arrows at their target with lethal force. He was not a great marksman, but the bow was making it easier, with its weight and flexibility and soon the bandits had fallen to his arrows. Shouldering, the bow he stripped the bodies of equipment and placed it neatly against the wall of the tomb, out of sight before pushing against the massive carved door and slipping inside.

He pushed door closed behind him and kept low. The size of the chamber was unbelievable. with its cracked and broken ceiling and the empty coffins. Several dead skeevers littered the floor, no doubt the bandits doing and from the surprising warmth of the tomb, there was a campfire up ahead

'The dark elf wants to go on ahead, let him. Better than us risking our necks.' Daniel pressed himself to the edge of a broken coffin as the raised voices met his ears pulling the bow

What if Arvel doesn't come back? I want my share from that claw!

Just shut it and keep an eye out for trouble.

he's been down there for nearly two days. If that idiot Sven hadn't tried it with the girl we could be out of here by now!' Daniel relaxed his bow arm at the mention of the bard, listening intently to the conversation.

I still can't believe he did that. Hissed the woman in disgust, to be honest, I'm glad that nord turned up.

Agreed..

'Glad I could help.' Said Daniel sharply as he emerged from his hiding place the bow trained on the bandits, The man's hand immediately flew to his sword. Daniel pointed the bow at him, 'touch it and I kill you.' The bandit raised his hand slowly from his hip, his eyes wide and fearful. Daniel closed the gap between them, 'draw your blades and drop them. They looked at each other, 'now!' The did as they where told drawing slowly and tossing them aside. 'Now get out.'

They didn't need to be told twice; the two bandits Made for the door slamming behind them. The room cleared, Daniel shouldered the bow and drew his sword descending the stairs. Brushing aside cobwebs, stepping over dead skeever and invading roots he continued slowly looking ar4ound for any other bandits. He had heard stories from the adventurers, that these old tombs had some lethal traps mand considering how old the barrow was, He did not want to risk finding out. Walking past an old shelf the path inclined slightly then fell away showing a massive cave in. treading carefully and slowly he walked through the mess of rubble and soil, stopping at the top of the stairs.

In the chamber ahead was a large heavily armoured man his back was turned, torch in hand and examining some old symbols. Daniel notched an arrow and took aim as the man reached for the lever in the middle of the room. The lever shifted, the was a loud click and suddenly there was the whistling of multiple arrows. Daniel watched in shock as the bandit gave a choking scream and he fell to the ground dead. Taking a breath, he crept down the stairs. Seeing the room was clear of any immediate dangers he looked at the symbols over the arch. A snake on the left and an eagle on the right, the middle plaque had fallen off and was now lying shattered next to the door, the open mouth of a snake leering up at him. Looking to his left he saw similar symbols had been carved into three pedestals along the wall. Sheathing his sword, he examined them, sweeping off the dust and webs from the symbols. At the base of each one where two rings with a large groove separating them almost like the pedestals where separate from the stone floor. Pushing against the centre carving, he was surprised at how easily the plaque turned. The whale vanished and was replaced by the snake which was followed by a loud click lick of something was sliding into position. Turning the remaining two pedestals to match the pattern over the arch he stood back and placed his hands on the lever. His tensed his body ready to jump out the way if the darts where released. The lever snapped forward and with a grinding of ancient gears, the gate was raised. He swiped the copy of _Thief_ and descended the winding stair. hacking his way through the skeevers as they attacked unfortunately, one of them was able to slice through his bow string before Daniel could kill it rendering the beautiful weapon useless.

The next chamber was a mass of cobwebs almost like the spider nest at Helgen, but worse. strands of webbing ran like rope from the floor to the ceiling. He took the destruction scroll on the table and pocketed it. He raised he sword ready as he heard the familiar hissing purr ahead, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. 'Is...is someone coming? Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling?' Daniel gritted his teeth in frustration as the bandit leaders familiar voice echoed off the walls Which was then followed by another loud hiss of a spider. Raising his sword, he crept slowly along the web filled passage watching for any traps with may hav been concealed. He heard the spider again to his left and turned, finding the archway ahead had been blocked off by a dense mesh of webbing. gripping the sword, Daniel plunged the blade into web and started to slowly slice his way through the silk wall. He took his time, pausing every few minutes to check for the spider. He figured that a spider big enough to make this much webbing would be a bit hard to miss. He was nearly all the way through, and he could see the thief bound to the wall by layers and layers of spider silk. The helpless dunmer was almost as pale as his bindings and he was struggling to free himself. There was a loud hiss from above and both the Elf and Nord froze their faces both pointing upwards. The webbing along the ceiling bulged as the terrifying creature descended. It was easily twice the size of bear and its large fangs were covered in what looked like hooked barbs. The massive eyes gleamed beneath the cruel spiked brow as it slowly advanced on its massive spindled legs. It glared at Daniel unblinkingly and bared it's fangs, dripping with venom. The spider lunged and Daniel ducked just in time- for such a large animal, the spider was frighting quick. Slipping on the smooth silk of the web, Daniel was able to regain his footing as the spider spat web at him. The sticky glob hit, and he slipped, taking the advantage the spider attacked, hissing furiously. Daniel got a frighting look of the spiders' bulbous fangs as it pounced. He raised his sword just in time and slashed it across the face. There was a loud clink and the spider fell to the ground, hissing and whimpering in agony, the steel sword blade firmly imbedded in its eye. Daniel backed away as the arachnid tried to dislodge the weapon with its legs, dropping the broken hilt of his sword and began looking frantically for a weapon amongst the pile of artefacts as he searched the spider finally slid the sword out of its eye, the blade clanging to the floor. Hearing the sound of the metal of stone, Daniel turned to see the spider advancing on him hissing furiously. Slowly he backed away keeping his eyes on the spider as he retreated. As they eyed each other off, Daniel felt a weight in the pocket of his robes. The scroll from earlier! Plunging his hand in to his robes, he broke the scrolls seal and ignited the flames to his hands.

The chamber exploded in a whirlwind of fire, burning the webs from the webs from the wall and catching the spider in mid-air, killing it instantly. Daniel dusted the ash from his robes, picking up an ancient scalpel from the room upstairs, and walked back to where Arvel was still tied up.

'Now, cut me down before anything else shows up.' Screamed the thief as he continued to thrash around.

'No,' said Daniel, firmly, 'Where's that claw you stole?'

'Do I look like can move!' he spat; he was clearly annoyed at being found out 'The claw's in my pack. Just cut me down and I'll give it to you.' Grabbing a fistful of web Daniel started cutting with the scalpel. As he cut, Arvel started talking about the claw use. 'Yes, the claw. I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how they all fit together! Help me down, and I'll show you. You won't believe the power the Nords have hidden there.'

What sort of power?' asked Daniel, the thief may not have been his favourite person in world, but he was certainly impressed by the amount of research he had done on the ancient ruin.

'God like!' said the elf excitedly, 'This ancient structure was used by the ancient dragon cult to worship the dragons. They even went as far as to write their stories on the falls of their temples.' As the last of the webbing came free, Arvel breathed a sigh of relief, 'Sweet breath of Arkay.' thank you.'

'Now the claw,' Daniel said, holding out his hand expectantly. The elf reached for his pack but rather than the dragon claw he slammed his dagger in to the nords side and Daniel buckled instantly.

'You fool,' Arvel grinned gleefully as Daniel fell on his side 'why would I share the treasure with anyone?' sheathing the dagger he ran off down the passage. Daniel gasped for air and gripped his side. The plates in his robes had stopped the blade from penetrating but the force had caused his old injuries to flair. Gritting his teeth, he stood and charged down the steps after the thief. Arvel was only a few feet ahead of him when they both charged into a crypt. Arvel caught sight of the nord on his tale and drew his sword. But rather than attacking his pursuer he struck one of the dead bodies that lined the wall. Instantly the Draugr sprang up, swinging its rusty sword at Arvel. The elf parried the attacked and kicked the corpse, towards Daniel before escaping again. The draugr advanced and swung, its undead eyes glowing. Daniel leapt backwards and caught the zombie's fragile wrist, pulling the ancient sword from it lifeless hand and slicing the draugr head off. Draugr were by far the easiest thing to kill and growing up, they made the perfect things to practise sword play and spell craft on. Daniel slipped the sword into his belt and ran after the elf again making quick work of the dead that got in his way. As he engaged the last draugr he heard a loud scream from the chamber ahead. Running the draugr through he explored ahead and found Arvel dead. Hanging from the spikes of a trap he had unwittingly set off. Being careful not to trigger the trap again, Daniel pulled the body off the spikes and recovered the dragon claw from the elf's body in addition to Arvel's notes and a small pouch of gold.

 _My fingers are trembling. The_ _Golden Claw_ _is finally in my hands, and with it, the power of the ancient Nordic heroes. That fool_ _Lucan Valerius_ _had no idea that his favourite store decoration was actually the key to_ _Bleak Falls Barrow_ _._

 _Now I just need to get to the_ _Hall of Stories_ _and unlock the door. The legend says there is a test that the_ _Nords_ _put in place to keep the unworthy away, but that "when you have the golden claw, the solution is in the palm of your hands."_

Daniel re read through the notes. He had the claw and a little extra gold in his pocket from Arvel and the slain draugr. He could very easily go back to river wood and sell off his finding and repair that bow. But between Arvels words and the chanting sound that he had heard outside the barrow, he decided to continue further.

The catacombs of the temple were filled with deadly traps and pathetic draugr, all of which he could easily handle, even with the potion starting to wear off. As old as they were, he found several healing draughts to help him if he needed it but for the time being he was going quite well. As he progressed through the passages, he looted the ancient weapons from the draugr he slew, putting them chests and sealing them to collected later. Most likely he would make several trips to recover it all and then he could either smelt it down for materials or sell the pieces on. As he went deeper the chanting of the ancient nords grew louder right up until he came to the entrance of the inter sanctum. the deepest part of the tomb. The old doors where still as strong as ever after several thousand years and the young Nord struggled to open the doors even a crack. He drew the ancient sword and kept it raised. After being attacked and ambushed by the walking dead for several hours, he didn't want any nastier surprises. He continued through the sanctum unchallenged to a large stone hallway. Each side of the passage had three carved panels each depicting an ancient Nordic god surrounded by their disciples. Looking back through the journal he recovered from Arvel, Daniel concluded that this was the hall of stories the elf was talking about. At the end of the hall was the final test. 'To test the unworthy.' Was what the notes had said. The ancient door was locked by three rings nesting inside each other, each one bearing one of the animal carvings, much like the turning pedestals at the entrance of the barrow. But looking at the walls around him, there was no clue how to open it. In the centre of the door was an outline of the dragon claw, with three diamond shaped holes where the toes would fit.

Daniel pulled the claw and journal from his robes holding both up to the torch light 'in the palm of your hand.' He read, turning the claw palm up. In the light of the torch he could see that the doors solution had been engraved ever so finely into three of the small circles that decorated the palm of the dragon claw. So fine was the craftmanship that you would not have seen it if you had not been looking for it specifically. Owl on the bottom, moth in the middle and the bear on the top. Excited, Daniel quickly spun the rings to match and slid the golden claw into place. There was a soft click then another. The rings spun around and with a loud grinding sound, the door dropped out of sight, revealing a large crumbling stair way. Placing the claw back in his pack, Daniel drew his sword and climbed the stairs to the next chamber.

The space was overgrown with roots, plants and even a small stream. More evidence of how much time had passed since any one had walked this ancient tomb. It was still littered with broken and empty sarcophagi and he tightened his grip on his sword just in case more draugr sprung out at him. As he walked through, he could see what looked to be a large shrine. Possibly to remember some great hero from a long-forgotten war. Behind it was a tall carved wall with some kind of language written across the bottom. As he climbed the steps, he started to hear the chanting again, this time one of the words seemed to be particularly clear. Fus. On the wall he saw that same word ringing in his head was glowing gently. He took a step and instantly his vision started to swim. Tripping forward he steadied himself against the wall, grazing his hands on the carvings. His body was numb, and his vision was swimming in and out of focus, like he just downed an entire barrel of mead on his own. The light from the wall danced in front of his eyes, distracting him from the sound of the sarcophagus opening in front of him. The draugr that emerged was clad in ancient plated armour and was built a lot heavier than its underlings in the previous chambers. Its grinning face turned to observe the intruder against the wall and tilted its head. with a heave, its rose from its rest and started towards its prey.

Daniel watched in fear as the draugr over lord came into focus, its frosted axe raised, and its mummified face twisted in a terrible grin of victory. Opening its mouth, it shouted, and Daniel felt himself go flying over the edge of the shrine and into the stream soaking his robes. The draugr approached again almost like it was stalking him its glowing undead eyes boring into his own. As he stood up, the voices lefts him and in their place, he felt his full strength come back. His health, his endurance, even his magic had been restored to its original level. Feeling complete energised, he tossed his sword into his left hand blocking the draugr's swing and blasting it with a fireball. The corpse staggered back its skin scorched and melting. Daniel pressed his advantage and lunged knocking the creature's weapon into the air and catching it in his other hand. He swung at its neck but the draugr shouted again he was sent flying into the wall dropping both weapons. The undead man recovered its weapon and crossed the water the axe raised to kill. Thinking quickly, the beaten nord threw a bolt of lightning into the current. Blue light flashed across the walls of the tomb as the undead over lord seized, its muscles spasming before it abruptly collapsed, its armour smoking and crackling, dead once more. Ringing the water from his robes. Daniel ransacked the chest finding a few small gems and an engraved stone he was just closing it when he saw something glint in the corner of the dusty container. Daniel fished out the small item and examined it. It was a small white sphere, about the size of an apple and weighed about the same as well. Unlike other artefacts that he had come across in the barrow this one seemed out of place. It was made out of some kind of crystal, which he found was normally the speciality of elven craftsmen. Its honeycomb like texture definitely supported that hypothesis. Making a mental note to research the new artefacts, Daniel slipped his findings into his pack and made for the exit. Unfortunately, the stone was so heavy it was going to be impossible to carry the rest of his gear back down the mountain. With the chest now empty though it made sense to store the weapons and armours inside to retrieve later best of all he could seal the puzzle door to ensure that no one else gained access to them.

Daniel arrived back at river wood in the early evening. As per usual on a Lorendas evening, most of the town's folk were at the inn and by the sound of it Sven and Faendal where keeping everyone entertained. At the thought of the bard, Daniel instantly remembered the bandits mentioning that the light haired nord was the rapist who tried to attack Camilla two nights ago. It wasn't much to go on but it was still worth an investigation. Silently he slipped through the inn doors and sat down at the bar, silently signalling to Ognar.

'What's up?' the barkeep asked sitting next the young adventurer and offering him a bottle of ale.

'Have you noticed anything different about Sven the last two days?'

Ognar shrugged, 'He hasn't been singing very well.'

'Really?' said Daniel in surprise as he turned on his seat to see Sven swing at Faendal's jaw. The nords nose was angling more to the left and he had dark circles under his eyes as a result of a powerful blow coming from the right. Much like the right hook Daniel himself had given the rapist two nights ago. 'Broken nose. Did he say what happened?' he asked Ognar.

'Nope.' Ognar replied, 'but the way that elf fights, I can guess.' There was a loud crack and Sven went flying as Faendal's fist connected with his jaw. 'See.'

Sven and Faendal glared at each other breathing heavily 'No more, Sven!' Gasped the elf, trying to be the better man. Sven's face contorted in a snarl as he got to his feet and left through the door slamming it furiously behind him..

Thanking Ognar for the drink, Daniel sat next to the elf on the edge of the fire pit. As the patrons went back their seats and drinks. 'Trying to be the bigger man?' Daniel asked his friend, as he cast a healing on the elf's bleeding left hand.

'I'm just done with the pointless fighting,' frowned Faendal, a conflicted expression on his bruise face.

Noticing the elfs frown Daniel pushed, 'What?'

Faendal blushed, 'I met someone else.' He said smiling a little.

Daniel raised his eyes brows, in surprise, 'Who's the lucky lady?' he asked teasingly

Faendal's face had gone completely scarlet 'Her name is Isleif.' He said pointing to a blond nord woman on the other side of the room.

'You have gone a nice shade of red, Faendal.' Daniel smiled at his friend 'Is the feeling mutual?'

'I think so,' Faendal replied, he waved to the young woman who returned it with a blushing smile. 'What about you?' he asked turning back to the nord, 'Any one special in your life?'

'No.' said Daniel shaking his head, 'not anymore.'

'Really?' asked Faendal, raising an eyebrow and smirking 'You and Camilla where looking rather cosy a few days ago.'

'She was just showing me the way to the Barrow, Faendal.' Said Daniel calmly 'Speaking of which…'at the thought of the Barrow he still had to return the claw to the Lucan and Camilla. 'I'll have to call it a night.'

The two friends shook hands, 'We are not done talking about this, Daniel.' Called Faendal with a wave and smile Daniel walked out into the cold evening air.

Walking the few steps to the trader, he pushed the door open and was greeted by Lucan 'You're back!' exclaimed the imperial, completely surprised at the young nords return 'Did you find the claw?'

'Yes, I did.' Said smiling pulling the golden claw from his bag and placing it on the counter. Lucan howled in victory seeing his precious heir loom back and insisted that Daniel stay for dinner. At that precise moment, Camilla walked through the door with a basket of food. she gave a scream of surprise as Lucan ran to her and picked her up the ground swirling her around. 'He found it! he found it! he found it!' he yelled setting her down. Camilla looked at her excited brother and then at the claw. Her eyes widened in surprise… and kissed Daniel square on the mouth.

Daniel stumbled backward in surprise as Camilla gripped him by the shoulders and pressed her lips to his. Feeling the edge of the counter behind him he gripped her by the hips and pushed her away. Camilla looked at him with wide eyes, realising what she had just done. Her face turned bright red and like lightning, she had fled upstairs. Daniel and Lucan just stood there in the middle of the shop looking at each other. 'Umm….,' Lucan broke the silence first 'Alcohol?'


	6. Thane of Falkreath

THANE OF FALKREATH

Authors note: Sorry for the delay on this guys. Unfortunately life got in the way of writing. I hope this makes up for it.

Morndas 24 Last Seed

Daniel did not sleep well that night. After being kissed by Camilla, he and Lucan had returned to the inn and downed several bottles of ale and mead. They even sampled some of Ognars potato water. The clear liquid look like plain water but it had a serious kick. However, Delphine came through the bar just as Ognar brought up another bottle and the nord and imperial quickly made their escape as Delphine ripped into her barkeep for selling spirits after hours. They staggered back to the trader and clambered through the door. Amazingly Camilla slept through the whole chaos of two drunken men tripping over the threshold. Lucan headed up stairs to his bed while Daniel stripped off his robes and collapsing in front of the fire, fast asleep.

His dreams were haunted by that undead creature from the barrow, its paralysing shout and eyes burned into his mind. he pulled off the blanket and sat up his face covered in sweat running his shaking hands through his hair he breathed deeply trying to calm his nerves. It was still incredibly early and there was no way in oblivion that he was going to get any more sleep. Pulling his tunic and robes on, he left the trader and headed past the bridge for a swim. The water was not as strong but there was still enough of a current to give him a good challenge. Leaving his clothes neatly folded under the bridge where they wouldn't get stolen, he made another check for wolves and started to stroke across the river.

He made several laps pausing every so often to catch his breath and check for danger the last thing he needed was another altercation with a hungry Wolf. He swept his wet hair out of his face and made for the other side again. He was about halfway across when something caught his eye from the other side off the bridge followed by splash of someone jumping into the water 'hello?' he called. he ducked his head under the bridge as he waded through the shallow water. just a few feet from him was a young woman with familiar black hair Camilla. She had her back to him and was casually bathing herself in the water. then you could see if you still had some bruises from the night before. leaving her to her bath, he returned to the other side of the bridge swimming a few more laps is until his muscles were suitably exhausted. He brushed his hair aside and swam to his clothes. As he need the riverbank a large shadowy mass drifted in front of him but in the shadow of the bridge was unable to see what it was. It passed lazily buy ignoring him like he didn't exist, and Daniel ignored it in the same manner. He reached out to the parcel clothes and suddenly he felt a sharp pain he turned around and saw the silhouette retreating up stream, turning around and charged him knocking his knees up from under him. He fell back into the water disoriented and shocked. Recovered his footing on the rock bed below he saw the creatures dark head rise for the water Briefly before it vanished under the surface again and lunged for him. Unarmed and depleted of magic the nord raised his hands defence as the animal got nearer. the water exploding his face and he lost his footing again falling back into the deep water is the beast surfaced. Daniel pulled himself from the water to peals of hysterical laughter Camilla hilarious had sunk below the water slightly covering her modesty she tried to control her laughter. Daniel felt a smile curl his lips as he swam to water and a very good morning to you he chuckled darkly pushing the water into her laughing face .Camilla screened is the water hit her and she swiftly counted splashing Daniel in the face the to youths continued their game throwing water at each other in laughing. Camilla ducked under surface avoiding Daniels arms as he reached for her but was pulled laughing and wriggling from the water. holding her firmly under the knees and back, Daniel fell sideways pulling Camilla with him. They hit the water with a massive splash and Camilla was able to free herself and swim away laughing but Daniel swim after her catching her around the middle as he held her he had a much closer look at the bruises slowly tracing the marks on her neck and collar bone with his fingers he cast another healing spell cross her skin repairing the damage Camilla watched Daniel is he healed her not once had he ogled her or made any advances to her. Their rather abrupt kiss the previous evening seemed to have stoked their attraction for each other the awkwardness that both youths had expected simply wasn't there. They separated, dressed and started to walk back to town. As they talked, Camilla ran her fingers through her hair, combing the knots out. Once she had finished, she parted her hair with her fingers and swept it back behind her ears. As they entered the town again, they swiftly parted ways, Camilla to the trader and Daniel to the mill.

With his some of his strength restored Daniel was able to keep up with Faendal and Sven at the chopping block. With. The final days of last seed coming, the winds had started to blow the rain clouds over the south. As a result of the impending winter, Daniel, Faendal and Sven were working extra hard to fill the numerous orders that the mill had received. Once he had finished at the mill, he made his way to the forge where Alvor was waiting for him, in the remaining hours of the day, Alvor really put Daniel through his paces, tasking him to smelt down the ancient weapons he had found in the barrow, and cast the molten metal into workable ingots of iron and steel. It was an incredibly laborious task that continued late into the night. Even with the cold wind blowing, Daniel had to shed his shirt while Alvor stood under the cover and called out instructions and tips. It was well and truly mid night when Alvor finally called it a night. There was still half of the weaponry to go and Daniel still had to recover the equipment that he had left up in the barrow. Locking the ingots and weapons in a chest text to the forge, Daniel pulled his shirt back over his head and collapsed against the workbench, his body and mind numb. He sat there for several minutes, the cool wind starting to pick up again bringing with it the ominous sound of thunder. Against the storm, the undercover of the forge was not going to offer much protection, so with a great heave, Daniel stood up and crossed to the trader, opening the door silently and lying down once again in front of the fire, fell asleep straight away.

Terdas 24 last seed.

The sound of heavy rain was still being heard as the dawn rose. With the rain settling in Daniel like many others in the town where reluctant in leaving their homes. The road was a thick with mud from the overflowing river and the earth around the mill was saturated. Last nights wind had felled a few trees but shifting them and running them through the mill was not going to be safe with the timber being full of water. The forge and smelter had both been extinguished and were now full of rainwater, which would make it impossible for Alvor or Daniel to perform their tasks until both fire pits were emptied, dried and rekindled.

Once the rain had ceased Alvor and Daniel spent the whole morning scooping the wet coal out of the forge and smelter and filling both with dry wood. Eager to get his business back on track Alvor had allowed his young apprentice to light them with a flames charm. It had been nearly a month since He had used his magic and Daniel felt a rush of euphoria as he throttled the flames into the forge, basking in the rush of magic and embers. His casting was perfect, albeit a bit forceful. It would take a while to get used to using magic again, but it seemed that the lightning attack and the runes in the barrow, had more than doubled his magica. Come midday the rain had eased off, and Daniel set about his duties at the mill.

Working along side the two rivals Daniel had seen how different Faendal and Sven intentions where towards Camilla. Faendal had initially been very poetic when he described his affections and they had seemed to be genuine and honest but now that the elf was contently courting the Islief, he was a lot more confident and happier than when he was fawning over Camilla.

Sven's affections on the other hand remained vulgar and lecherous. Such comments included boasting how he was going to conquered Camilla like a harsh beast and ravage her for hours. Daniel and fandael both ignored him as the drunk staggered across to the mill with his mother, hilde, behind him. 'Sven, you're not well!' The old woman pleaded, 'please just sleep the drink off.'

'I'm fine mother!' Sven laughed, jumping on to the chopping block and balancing his axe awkwardly on his palm.

'Sven, please.' Begged hilde but her son ignored her as he caught sight of Camilla and Isleif approaching with food from the workers. Daniel and Faendal stopped their work as Sven ogled the women, the axe still in his hand. Daniel saw Camilla shudder uncomfortably as the bard leered at her from behind his broken nose. Thankfully Islief had noticed Daniel warning look and ushered Camilla back to the trader. With his behaviour and the broken nose Daniel was certain that Sven was the man who had attempted to rape Camilla, but short of the nord actually admitting to it, there was no proof that the bard was actually involved.

Their last job of the day was to haul three large logs over to Falkreath. Earlier, Gerdur received word that the mill had been damaged by last nights storm. It had been nearly two months since Daniel had been home and at this point, he was unsure about returning. He missed Runil and Kust and some of the other elders. He had no desire whatsoever to see Sedgier for obvious reasons but Nanya and Helvard had always been nice to him when he need help. So, he should at least say hello. The workers where drenched buy the time they got to Falkreath. Each man had lashed himself to the front of the log and had dragged it down the path. Luckily the path had been softened by the rain making it easier for them to shift the timber by night fall. The three collapsed in the mud next to the logs breathing heavily their body's numb. Sven rubbed his aching legs. Now sober from the heavy labor all the pain from his brawls with Faendal was hitting him all at once to the point where he could hardly stand.

'Who'd have thought,' remarked Faendal breathing heavily, 'that it would take an evening of hauling logs to sober you up?' Daniel chuckled with his friend as the bard started to groan in pain. Together the men dragged them selves to the inn to wait out the rain. The inn was surprisingly busy this evening, but then considering the rain that was pouring down outside the people of Falkreath had decided to share the fire in the tavern together. The usual patrons were in attendance, Delacour on his lute, Mathias and Indara sitting either side of the daughter. even Dengier and Thadgier had taken up refuge in the warmth. Continuing with the towns theme of death and morbidity, the inns owner Valga, had named her establishment "deadman's drink". And appropriate since most of the towns folk where quickly expiring due to old age. The labourers walked through the door dripping rain water over the threshold 'come on in. Just stoked the fire.' Said Valga as they rung the water from their clothes. 'Narri, get some spare furs for them.'

'Yes ma'am.' Narri brushed her chestnut hair out of her eyes as she did as she was bid but not before she ogled the three men in their wet clothes. Daniel turned his head as she returned with three large pelts and locked eyes with her. The young girls mouth dropped in surprise, 'Daniel?' Faendal and Sven almost keeled over laughing as Narri smacked the tall nord across the face giving him a flaming red cheek.

'Narri!' screamed Valga, walking out from behind the counter to reprimand the maid but Daniel held up his hand.

'It's okay, Valga.' He said rubbing his cheek, 'it was well deserved.' It took a while from the barkeep to recognise him then she too took a swing at this time with a closed fist. Sven and Faendal had tears streaming down their faces as their companion cluched his nose. 'What?!' shouted the nord indignantly as he ducked another of Narri's angry slaps.

'What?' screamed Valga her face red with fury, 'you've been missing for over two months and all you can say is what?' she swung again but her hand was stopped by Faendal. Valga glared daggers at the elf as he gripped her wrist firmly. Taking a deep breathe, she lowered her hand but was still visibly angry. 'Go see Runil.' she hissed. It was not a request.

Daniel excused himself and left the bar leaving Sven's sobriety in Faendal capable hands. As he walked down the path to the large cemetery, he could feel a pair of familiar eyes watching him. Stepping around the headstones his shadow followed close behind reaching out a small hand like a child would reach for their parents' hand. Smiling to himself he ducked behind the graves and backtracked. The small shadow stopped dead in its tracks its gleaming eyes searching for its prey.

'Hello Babette.' The small child spun around as the nord appeared behind her, her lips pulled back in angry snarl, showing a pair of elongated canines. She took a predatory step towards him her eyes locked with his own. Daniel smiled at the child as her gleaming eyes widened in recognition. 'You smell different' she smiled as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his middle. Yes, she was a vampire, yes, she was several hundred years older than him, but growing up the little undead child had been his dearest friend and the only comforting voice since Elisif had left. The two made an odd pair as they stood in each other's embrace. Indeed, they looked like a father and his child. Slowly they separated biding each other good night and returning to their respective homes. Daniel knocked on the door of the small house and he could hear the shuffling of feet moving on the other side of the door as it creaked open. The old priest looked at his foster son with a mix of relief and anger. 'You have some serious explaining to do'

Fridas 25 last seed

Once again, his sleep had not been kind. The monk and priest had dragged him across the coals with their questioning. To exhausted to make up an adequate cover story he had out right told them of Siddgeir errands and the attack on Helgen. It has almost daybreak by the time they had finished and finally let him sleep. He was suddenly woken by heavy knocking on the door. 'No!' He groaned in protest, pulling the furs over his head. 'By order of the jarl, open this door!' barked a loud voice.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Daniel pulled himself out bed and opened the door. Four heavily armed guard stood on the veranda, their helm s tucked under the arms. The first officer, a nord woman by the name of Tyra puffed up her chest as she tried unsuccessfully to look intimidating. 'You have committed crimes against Skyrim and her people' she barked as Daniel blinked the sun from his eyes. 'What say you in your defence?' It didn't take a scholar to work out that Siddgeir was behind this. She was clearly uncomfortable about whole situation and from the reluctant look in her eyes she was clearly here on orders. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he retrieved his robes and followed them through the thick fog to the long house.

Jarl Siddgeir, leant back in his seat as the guards brought Daniel in his arrogance, oozing out of him like a bad smell. He was slightly older than Daniel with a squared jaw, light blue eyes, and dark hair which he kept combed back. Helvard and Nenya stood on either side of him, disapproval written all over their face as he ordered Daniel to kneel. "Where is my parcel?" He asked, venomously rising from his seat. Daniel reached into his robe and pulled out the small package, which was swiftly snatched off him. Siddgeir tore off the wrapping like the impatient child he was, exposing a beautifully cut amethyst and holding it up to the light. 'Thank you, runt.' Said the Jarl bitterly dismissing him with a hand wave and flounced back to his throne.

Breathing angrily, Daniel rose to his feet and started made for the door. He had just stepped outside when he was stopped by Nenya's hand on his shoulder. 'Here.' She said handing him a sealed letter. Daniel opened the seal and read the contents. His jaw slackened in surprise "this is the deed to the lake view estate"

'You've more than earned it,' Nenya smiled 'you have helped everyone in town more than once, and with everything you've been through the last few months it more than covers the purchase cost.'

Daniel shook his head, 'but I thought only court members could own land.'

Daniel, Helvard said holding him firmly by the shoulders 'you have spent helped the people more than Siddgeir has since his coronation. You already are a member of the court, and…' she looked over her shoulder as Helvard approached them a wrapped parcel under his arm and a redguard woman close behind him 'Helvard and I signed the papers when he was drunk.,' This was a common trend with Falkreath court. Siddgeir had the frequent habit of indulging in black briar mead, which rendered him completely useless when it came to policies and the law. In his drunken state, the House carl and steward took point in ensuring that the city continued to run smoothly, With Nenya handling the administrative side of the day to day operations while Helvard, organised the guards, and Law enforcement.

Helvard chuckled and introduced the warrior on his left 'Rayya here has been assigned to you as your housecarl,' Daniel and the redguard exchanged and firm hand shake, ' I have already given her the run down of her duties so feel free to ask her for any help. 'He started to unwrap the parcel,' and finally your badge of office, the older nord said business like' exposing a beautifully made silver sword. A powerful flame enchantment ran from the top of the blade to where the shoulder met the guard which had been engraved with a series of nord patterns and a deep groove had been set into the pommel were soul gems could be secured. 'I thought it would be appropriate considering how much you like diving into those ruins.' Smiled helvard.

'Now, both of you get some breakfast and we can sort the last of the details later.!' Nenya hustled Daniel and Rayya, down to the inn.

Faendal and Sven where sitting on the steps of the inn when their companion returned with the Rayya following close behind him.

'Ready to go?' asked the elf offering the nord the last portion of chicken from his plate and tilting his head slightly at Rayya.

'Who is this beautiful lady?' asked Sven, practically drooling

The redgaurd, glared at him gripping her sword tightly. 'I am Rayya, daughter of Armun and sworn housecarl to Thane Daniel Dovulon.'

'Thane?' the Nord and Elf looked at the newly appointed noble.

'Long story.' Daniel reached for the door and almost got knocked over by Valga as she came running out the door. 'Whats wrong?'

'Just got word that Valdr and the other men haven't checked in with the other hunters' said the bar keep, panicked.

Faendal put a hand on her shoulder, 'calm down,' said the elf softly 'take a deep breath and tell us what happened.'

Valga Exhaled Valdr and the other boys went out two days ago, heading east. and normally they check in with one of the hunting camps but this time they have gone missing.'

"What were they hunting?" asked Rayya.

'Bear.'

Daniel looked at his friends, 'Okay. Sven and Faendal, you two head back to river wood. Tell Gerdur that the timber got delivered.'

'Right'

Rayya, he turned to his new housecarl, you and I are going to track down the boys before the rain hits again. We can talk on the way.'

Authors note: Yes I mentioned Babbete. She plays a big role in Daniels life and will be a big character later on. particullarly when I delve more into Daniels childhood and the Dawngaurd storyline.


End file.
